When Past Troubles Stir Things
by BuKitten
Summary: Ichigo's older, and is married to Masaya. But she leaves him to start new. Ichigo even has a kid. But the baby doesn't have Masaya's DNA! Then what happens when her child gets kidnapped and pulled into all of Ichigo's old battles? R&R please. COMPLETE!
1. Get Away From The Evil Husband

**This story was interesting when it popped up in my head. It was kind of inspired by a movie, but then I steered off into my own stuff. Enjoy! (R&R, pretty please.) **

**Chapter 1**

Ichigo coughed hard. She glanced at a Masaya. "Masaya, please don't smoke. Especially around the baby."

They had grown up; Ichigo was twenty-one now. At a young nineteen she had married Masaya. He had stated he couldn't wait, his love so deep.

Ichigo cradled her large, and grower larger by the second, belly. "I'll do what I want, woman." He said gravely, smashing his cigarette into an ashtray. Masaya had become worse into their marriage. He didn't do anything for Ichigo, and was mostly out of the apartment. Masaya wouldn't explain where he actually _went_, except with his friends. She could tell where, though, if his breath was vile or if he would talk with a slur. Ichigo sighed.

"Masaya, we need a change."

Masaya looked at her, reclining on the patched couch and throwing yet another beer on the floor. "Shut up and clean." Burping, he flipped the channel to a football game. "Come ooon, Chad!" Masaya yelled at the screen.

Ichigo got up. "I'm going out."

Masaya stopped mid-slurp. Spraying his brew all over her, he hollered, "Where to?!!? You do not leave this house!!!"

Ichigo was taken back. _He_ was the one that was out late at night. _He _was the one doing who knows what behind her back.

"Shut up! Shut up! It's not like you don't!" Ichigo shrieked. Masaya stood up, overpowering her. He raised his fist, she cowered. Ichigo was knocked down on the floor after the blow. Tears formed in her wide, pink eyes. Masaya simply pointed to the door of their apartment.

"Out." She grimaced through the beads of tears that ran down her pink cheeks. Running to the bedroom, Ichigo tore her stuff out of the drawers and stuffed everything in a big leather suitcase. She also grabbed all the money out of her, and his, wallets. Ichigo stormed back down the hallway.

Stopping in front of the wasted loser of a life, she said, "Goodbye."

Ichigo hailed a taxi. She stepped inside.

"Where ya' wanna go?" The chubby driver asked.

Ichigo choked on a sob. "Somewhere where a single pregnant, scared woman can start over."

The man oozed sympathy. "Well, I've got a place, but it might take awhile to get there. You up for it?" Ichigo reminded herself of the low amount of cash in the suitcase.

"I don't have enough money for a road trip. That meter will kill me, sorry."

The driver smiled. "That's ok, it'll be on me."

The soft pillow caressed Ichigo's cheek as the car went over a bump. It had been about a day now, and she was tired. Just as she had begun to knot off, the taxi jerked to a stop. "Here we are, little lady." Ichigo sat up and slightly moaned.

"Arigato, you don't know how much I appreciate this." She gave him thirty dollars, even if that was way less than she would've owed the kind man. Stepping out, Ichigo gasped. Beautiful buildings stood all around. Pretty lights lit up the dark sky. Flowers popped out of the ground everywhere, silhouetted in the night. _Where am I?_ Ichigo wondered. In front of her there was a sign on one of the larger buildings that read, 'Hotel Hope'. Well, that was a place to start.

The lobby was comfy looking. The check-in desk was on the right; floral couches and a coffee table with flowers in a vase on the left. Ichigo walked over to the desk, taking everything in. The lady behind it looked up, smiling genuinely. "How may I help you?" Ichigo found her breath after touching the smooth surface of the wood table.

"How much is it to stay here?" She squeezed her eyes shut, praying that this amazing place was in her budget.

The woman giggled. "Actually, no one is staying here." Ichigo opened her eyes. How could a place like this be empty? She continued. "So since you're here alone, it'll be free." Ichigo hugged her, thanking the check-in lady more than ten times. Breathing again after the tight embrace she said, "Here's a pass card. Slide it through any room door; it works for all of them."

_What luck,_ Ichigo thought, _first the taxi, and now this fantastic hotel. I must be dreaming!_ But remembering her cheek, Ichigo felt the pain of the bruise that Masaya had given her. _No, not a dream._

Flopping on the silky covers of a penthouse bed, Ichigo wondered what would happen when she ran out of money. She needed a job. But sleeping was in order for now. Ichigo opened her case and pulled out some maternity pajamas. Pulling the sheet over her head, Ichigo was out like a light.

Light poured in the room, bird songs filling Ichigo's head. "Mmm?" She opened her glossy eyes. The same lady was tending to her room at the time.

"Oh, good morning, miss! Breakfast is open downstairs, in the room next to the lobby. By the way, my name is Mika." Ichigo noticed the nametag on Mika's strapless white dress.

Ichigo yawned. "I'm Ichigo." Mika picked some things up that she must've brought in.

"These are free items. Help yourself!" And with that, she left. Ichigo swung her legs off the side of the bed, digging her toes into the lush carpet. She grabbed the gifts off the nightstand Mika put them on. There was a long, pink pair of lounge pants with cows printed on them and a matching white tank top, large enough to fit her. Six-hundred-thread-count towels with 'Hope' written in cursive at the top reminded her that she should bathe. Ichigo still reeked like her old house- beer. She grabbed the towels and the remaining things, strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner, along with a light magenta loofa. In the middle of scrubbing her burgundy, short (She cut at age seventeen, it was sophisticated) hair, Ichigo thought it was a weird coincidence that everything seemed to be pink or strawberry, her favorite color and her name. _Just a coincidence,_ she convinced herself. Stepping out, Ichigo took the towel and dried her face and body off. She put on the lounge pants and tank, heck it was comfortable- and headed towards the elevator to go down for some food.

The elevator was more amazing now that Ichigo was awake. The mirror walls reflected her with a shinier touch. She sat down on the bench, smoothing her hands against the leather handles. Just as Ichigo thought about the Mews, who she hadn't seen since she married Masaya- who forbid her from visiting, Ichigo arrived at the ground floor, and the elevator dinged. She shook her head. That was in the past, she couldn't just show up after two years. Or could she? Ichigo's stomach growled, telling her to forget that and move on to breakfast.

Stepping into the lobby, pain filled Ichigo's full body. She collapsed with an "Oh!" Mika looked up and ran over. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"The baby… it's coming!"


	2. The Baby

**Chapter 2**

After awhile, Ichigo smiled thankfully when she heard the doctor say, "It's a girl."

Holding the small child, Ichigo tried to think of a good name. She stared into the large, aluminous brown eyes. "Her name is Kuri."

Stepping into the other room, Mika looked up at Ichigo. Mika handed her a pink cradle and purple shirt as a gift, and Ichigo smiled in appreciation. Ichigo sighed. "She doesn't have a resemblance to me…"

Mika expressed a sorrowful look. "I'm sure her hair color will be like yours!"

It was, in fact. To define the color exactly, it was a light raspberry. This was the bit of hair Kuri had grown, aging into her fifth month. Ichigo was worried about her baby, for she would work late hours at the bar, the only place Ichigo had the ability to have a job. She pulled on a light t-shirt(it was spring now) and some shorts and headed out for a jog. Ichigo stopped at the front and looked at the happy-blonde Mika, who was holding Kuri up by her arms and balancing her across the floor.

Grabbing a water bottle, Ichigo commented, "She's way too young to learn how to walk! Oh well, I'm out for a jog." Mika lifted her magenta eyes to her and told Ichigo to be careful, she heard it was going to rain. Ichigo thanked her and left.

Ichigo slowed to a walk, catching her breath. Most of the bikers and dog-walkers stopped at the loud clasp of thunder that the sky uttered. Rain tickled Ichigo's face as she looked up. She eventually noticed that she was getting wet and trotted over to a bench sheltered by a Sakura tree. The pink petals fell past her face. Bored, yet not wanting to go back to the hotel, Ichigo started to sing. In the middle of 'Don't Forget to Remember Me', a tall man with dirty blonde hair turned around the corner. He was wide eyed, and seemed to be enriched with her singing. His bangs sat in his face, and he took in a large breath. "Have you ever thought of becoming a singer?"

Ichigo sat across from the man who offered her a job in the singing business. Mika skipped in and poured tea, placing her bum in a soft floral lounge chair. "You should go for it!" Mika said, sipping some of the liquid she just served. Ichigo tapped her chin with her filed nails, polished with baby pink. Kuri crawled over to her, reached up, and tugged her over-sized shirt.

"Sing!" Ichigo and Mika gasped and put their hands over each other mouths.

"Her first word!" Ichigo cried.

"And so young!" Mika added.

"Well, my name is Aaron, so call me when you get the chance." Telling Ichigo this, he handed her a card.

"Ta ta, Aaron!" Ichigo called out to him in a sing-song voice as he left. Mika rushed over with the baby book, and handed it to Ichigo with a pen. She scribbled, 'sing' next to the 'First Word' box.

Mika's face turned serious. "So, are you going to be a diva?" She pushed her hands up on her hair and flashed a smile as she said diva.

"Yes, I am."

A few months later, after her first rehearsal, Ichigo got a phone call from the doctor.

"Ichigo, we'd like to tell something about your daughter." Ichigo panicked.

"What? What is it?"

"Masaya is not Kuri's father."

She grasped the phone tighter. "Then who is?" She heard a sigh from the other end.

"We- we don't know."

"I see." A click came and the phone buzzed, telling Ichigo to hang up too.

The large, five layered triple chocolate cake's candles sparkled with delight. "Make a wish, Kuri!" Kuri stared at the cake with pleasure, and made some happy noises. Ichigo leaned over her shoulder and blew out the candles for her.

"Mommy!" Kuri squealed, this was another word she had learned.

Ichigo could swear she gained five pounds just looking at the cake, and it was tempting, so she called, "Dig in!" Mika cut the pieces up and placed them on the cakes of the party people; Ichigo, Kuri, herself, and the rest of Ichigo's band. The two candles were plucked out. The party eventually ended, and the band members(excluding Ichigo) left. Picking up Kuri, Ichigo noticed the craziest, life-changing detail. Kuri's eyelashes were pointed at the tip, and her eyes were more golden than ever. She called Mika over.

"Take a look at this!" She said, mentioning Kuri's whole face.

"Oh my gosh." Mika whispered. Kuri simply gave them a cute, questioned look.

Ichigo chuckled. "She almost looks like, an old friend."

**I figured I would speed the time up a bit, so um, Kuri is now ten years old. So remember that ;)**

Kuri nimbly slid through the crowds; she was used to running quick errands. Her father would bark instructions at her, and Kuri would bluntly follow his instructions. Sometimes he would be stupid enough to ask her to go buy him a keg. Kuri quickly adapted to the fact that ten year olds aren't aloud to buy alcohol.

Ichigo, normally being safe and boring, had told Kuri that Masaya was her father. Masaya didn't care; Kuri was like a slave in his greedy eyes. Ichigo swore to herself that she would take that sweet child back all to hers instead of the weekends at dads.

Kuri dropped the loaf of bread on the floor and walked over to her father. He looked up with lazy brown eyes. "Yes," Masaya asked grimly.

"Why don't I look anything like you," She questioned the beer belly bum.

"If you don't like the way I look, get the heck out of my house."

Kuri raised a small hand. "That's not what I-" Masaya ignored her and pointed towards the door.

"You've gotten me my food now you can go." Kuri sighed of the answerless loss, but left anyways.

The light brown wooden bench creaked as Kuri stood up to get on the arriving bus. Just as the door opened, a strange looking person orbed in front of her. One of his extremely long ears had two small hoops in them, and his burgundy hair was messy, probably of his quick arrival.

"Oi."

**P.S. For those of you who don't know or haven't read Tokyo Mew Mew, the old friend Ichigo refers to is Kish, an alien. Also, the aliens in TMM have really long ears and can orb places. So this mysterious guy at the end of this chapter is an alien. Understand?**


	3. New Powers

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in TMM.**

Kuri's head was spinning very quickly. She rubbed her wrist, which the strange boy had grabbed, and she had blinked into a completely different place. Keeping her back on the wall she rest against, Kuri slid down to a sitting position. A shoe and an ankle covered in bandages came into view. Kuri looked up to find a person, not the same, but equally strange. Their long ears twitched a bit.

"Welcome to our ship."

Ichigo paced the front room of the posh hotel she stayed in with her new best friend Mika. Ichigo's good for nothing ex-husband lounged in a recliner, pretty much not caring about the situation.

Mika hopped in, her light blonde ponytail swinging back and forth. "What's wrong?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Kuri's missing!" Ichigo cried, falling into a blubbery mess again.

Mika padded over and sat next to the crying woman. "Where did you see her last?"

Ichigo looked up and gave Masaya mental death daggers. "Going to visit HIM." She said this stabbing a finger at Masaya.

Mika's eyes shifted to him. "And where did you last see Kuri?"

"Leaving the house," he grunted. _These people are hopeless,_ Mika thought.

"Get up."

The older person/thing (really an alien) ordered Kuri. She jolted out of her seat and stared up at her talker. He had green hair(do these things have weird hair colors or what?) and golden orbs for eyes. _Kind of like me?, _Kuri thought. She shook her head to erase any thoughts that might have wandered in. "My name is Kish and his name is… not important right now."

The boy stood up straight. "Hey!"

Kish turned to face him and said, "Shoo." The boy did as told and left, but Kuri could hear him grumbling about doing everything and not getting anything in return.

She focused on Kish. "What are you guys?"

Kish sighed. "We're aliens, of course."

Kuri gasped, and squinted at him. "Why do we have resemblance?" Kish blushed and angrily told her that he didn't know. Before she could ask him more questions (oh too bad and she was stalling quite nicely) Kish grabbed her arm and teleported to a large room on the so called 'ship'. Kuri looked around, trying to think why they were there. Kish backed up and started to talking to a different alien who was all of a sudden there. Kish asked him something, and for some reason Kuri could hear it perfectly.

"So Tart, why do why have to capture this girl?"

Kuri smiled at the word 'capture'. She wasn't captured, she was standing in the middle of a room! And what kind of name is Tart? But Kuri was confused when Tart reached out for a trigger. _What is that for?_ She soon figured out, because he pulled it and a big bar cage fell on top of her. Kish faced Tart and started yelling at him about how that was the stupidest thing he had ever seen.

Tart shrugged. "It worked, didn't it?" Kish nodded at the fact that yes, Kuri was trapped like a rat in the cage.

"You still haven't told me what this girl has to do with anything." Tart rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Can't you tell who she is?" Kish looked over at the young person who was already calmly sleeping on the floor. "Uh, no?" Tart pointed at the raspberry hair.

"She's Ichigo's daughter!" It dawned on Kish why she reminded her of someone.

Masaya stood up out of his chair. "I'm leaving." He declared.

"Fine by me!" Ichigo called after him.

He opened the doors and walked out, only to stop and say, "Whoa." Ichigo stepped out.

"What is it now?" But she knew exactly what it was, and she knew where her daughter was. Ichigo told Mika to get dressed, they were going out.

Ichigo stepped out of the hotel wearing a short pink skirt, a black tank top, and black stiletto pumps. Mika quickly caught up to her, just as stunning. "Where are we going?" Ichigo looked at Mika's magenta eyes.

"We are going to visit some of my old friend's homes."

They stopped in front of a very large mansion, stepping out of the small Cadillac Ichigo had gotten with her pop star money. Ichigo looked down at her address book then at the house. "Yup, this is her house."

"Who's house?"

Ichigo tapped her chin lightly to recall the friend's name. "Mint!" Ichigo pressed the doorbell and a voice came out of the box.

"Hello?" It was a deep voice, definitely not Mint. Ichigo spoke into the intercom.

"Ah hello, this is Ichigo Momomiya and a friend." The deep voice called into the background, repeating what Ichigo had said. A squeal could be heard on the side.

"Out of the way! I have to get outside!" Not soon later, a beautiful girl with blue hair opened the gates and widely smiled. "Ichigo!"

Ichigo smiled back. "Mint, I've missed you so much!"

They hugged, then Mint asked, "Why didn't you come earlier?" Ichigo explained about Masaya's huge deal.

Mint laughed. "Did you boot his sorry butt?" Everyone laughed along with her. Mint noticed Mika, who was pretty quiet.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Mint Aizawa." They shook hands.

"My name is Mika Kimura, pleasure to meet you too!"

The group went to all the other mews homes, greeting and reminiscing about old times. Pudding had ran at Ichigo, giving her a humongous hug. "Woah! You're pretty much the same size as me now! You can't jump on me like that anymore, Pudding!" Mika met everyone, befriending the past mews.

"So why did you come and get all of us? I know there is more than just missing us." Zakuro reminded Ichigo why she had come in the first place.

"I saw the alien's ship."

Lettuce dropped her cup of tea that she was cradling. "They couldn't be! Oops… sorry, I'll clean that up…"

Mika sighed. "And we think that they've got Ichigo's little girl."

"Why would they want Ichigo's kid, na no da?" Pudding stuck her bottom lip out and repeated the phrase she had said so much as a girl.

Ichigo shook her head. "I have no idea!" She slammed her fist down on the table. "But we have to go get her and figure out what they are up to!"

"Agreed!" Everyone cheered, clinking cups.

Kuri sat up, blinked, rubbed her eyes, and yawned. The youngest alien from before, who seemed her age, walked over with a tray. "Here's your food." He put it through the bars.

"Arigato!" Kuri said, digging into the sandwich. "So who are you?" She asked, swallowing a bite.

"Why do you care?"

Kuri shrugged. "I might as well know who you are if I'm going to be held captive here."

"My name is-"

"NYA!!!" A girl's voice invaded the room, and Kuri saw her slide down the floors and crash into the boy. She sat in front, legs in a split position, and brushed aside her cardinal blue hair. "Oi, my name's Cinni Mini!"

Kuri furrowed her thin eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"Well, no, but I think it's so much more kawaii!!" A ding went off somewhere nearby. "That's the oven. I better get going, oh, and by the way, call me Cimi for short!" Cimi rushed off to go tend to her food making.

"That's my annoying twin sister, despite our hair colors." Cimi's brother walked back over.

"Now that we are away from her, my name is Koi."

"Isn't that a fish?"

Koi grimaced. "Hey- oh whatever. I'm going back to my room." He quickly orbed away. Kuri swiveled her head back and forth, expecting him to be somewhere near. She still wasn't used to the whole disappearing in the blink-of-an-eye thing.

"Wait, Koi!" Kuri called out, not really expecting an answer. But sure enough, Koi orbed back in front of her, bars in between of course.

"What?"

"How do you do that teleporty thingy?"

Koi let out a breath and rolled his eyes. "You just think of a place and think of being there, I guess. But only aliens can do it, not pathetic humans. Bye again." With that he was gone. Kuri wanted to pretend to orb somewhere to pass the time.

_Hm, think of a place. Right outside of this cage, I guess._ She closed her eyes and concentrated real hard on the outside of her cell. For a second she felt weightless, so Kuri opened her eyes. She was a bit in the air, but quickly fell with a thump.

"What in the world?" She whispered, so no one would come and see her out of the cage. "Did I just… teleport?" Kuri grinned mischievously. This could be fun! She then thought of Koi's room, even though she had no idea what it looked like.

Koi was silently reading a book when something flopped down on his bed, before rolling over the side and landing in his laundry.

(Koi's P.O.V.)

"Ew!" squealed the person, and sitting up, he figured out it was Kuri. His eyes and pupils (which were normally thin due to being an alien) became humongous.

"How did you orb?!" Kuri stood up and shooshed him, putting a finger on his lips. Koi blushed a dark red.

"Don't let anyone hear you!" Saying this, she plopped down on the end of the bed and Koi sat up and took a seat next to her.

"You are going to get in big trouble, you know." Kuri turned towards the negative thinking boy and turned on her full charm.

"But won't you protect me?" Poor boy, Koi looked at her and fell into her trap. Warm feelings rushed through his body and he wondered why. He also wondered why he, without any thought, leaned in towards Kuri.

_Score!_ She thought to herself, leaning in too.

But right before their lips met, Kish barged in. He was looking down at a clipboard thing and saying something to Koi, totally oblivious of Kuri's being there-ness. (**I couldn't think of a better word**) Kuri became extremely nervous, and all of a sudden, large white snow leopard ears burst out of her head, along with a long white spotted cat tail. Her clothes quickly changed, too. Instead of her normal blue T-shirt and shorts, a beautiful red, lacy dress was in her possession. Large white boots had replaced her sneakers, and she had light red gloves that started at her knuckles and ended at her wrist. Two circular red weapons with lace and a large shiny button at the end were in her hand. Kuri stood clueless, her knees meeting, and her hands at her sides.

Kuri smiled nervously. "Ta da?"


	4. Hurt Badly

**A/N: I don't own anything except my OCs. Thanks so much to the people who reviewed and gave me ideas:**

**Misha12**

**Skok Blossom**

**AlienSakiSuzumiya**

Kish gasped. "It's a Mew!" Kuri tilted her head and scratched her ear. "What's that?" He ignored her and pulled out the dragon swords, smirking. "I haven't used these in awhile." When Kish dove at her, Kuri screamed and dodged. This brought Kish right next to Koi. "Kish, don't kill her!" Kish leaned in and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Don't worry, I'm just trying to scare her." Koi winked with sarcasm and sat back down. Kuri heard this, with her new ears. So she leaned against a wall and taunted him. "Betcha can't get me!" Kish came at her again, and she jumped. To Kuri's surprise, she was above Kish's head. "Eep!" Kish laughed and pivoted towards her. Kuri just stood casually, biting a long nail. He dove at her once again, and she didn't budge, knowing he wasn't going to actually hit her. To her despair, he thought she was going to move.

"How are we going to get to their ship?" Pudding asked. Ichigo picked up her pink sidekick. "We will call a genius!"

The group arrived at a small, cute café that they had former (and I mean MUCH former) jobs at. (excluding Mika, of course) Mint knocked on the big doors. Lettuce looked at her. "It's a café, not a house. Well, except for the upstairs and basement." Mint gave her a 'I-know-what-I'm-doing,-less-important-person' look. "Yes, Lettuce, but if you read the sign, then you would know why I'm knocking." She said this while pointing at a little sign that read, 'Just a house now, we do NOT serve.' Lettuce didn't talk for awhile. A tall man with brown hair opened the door. "Keiichiro!" Everyone said in unison. Keiichiro smiled caringly and told them to come in. "RYOU!!" Keiichiro called up the stairs. A groggy Ryou slowly came down, rubbing his eyes. "What? I was sleeping." Even half asleep, he was striking. His shaggy blonde hair had some darker streaks making him look effortlessly hot. In the corner of her eye, Ichigo saw Mint almost tumble off her chair. She giggled and crossed one leg over the other. Anyone could've knocked Ryou over with a feather he was so shocked to see them. "Oh wow, hi everyone." Ichigo explained everything, with help from her friends. Ryou was awake by now, and nodding every few sentences. "I have a plan, let's go downstairs."

The girls huddled around Ryou's computer and looked at the screen. "Are you actually saying that we're going to fly to the ship in little pods?" Lettuce asked, her voice wary. "Yup," he answered.

Ichigo was bored most of the ride to the alien ship. Ryou didn't have six pods, (Keiichiro wasn't coming, of course.) so they paired up, and room was insufficient. Plus, Ichigo just happened to be with Ryou. She sat across from him, and the silence was overwhelming. Ryou finally spoke up. "We'll be landing in the ship's entrance any second." Ichigo smiled with relief. "That's nice-" Ichigo couldn't finished her sentence, because they landed harshly, sending her into Ryou. Too make it worse, their lips were pushed together. The pod door opened quickly before Ichigo could get off him. Mint ducked her head in and smirked. "Hey, look at these two!" Pudding was the first to get over, who gasped, then giggled. Ichigo pulled away as quickly as she could and blushed so hard she could've been mistaken for a tomato. "L-let's go find my daughter."

Kuri's breath was caught in her throat when the sword came close to her heart, this was the point she noticed Kish wasn't stopping. She could see the shock in Kish's eyes when she didn't move. It was too late now. _Goodbye,_ Kuri thought, squeezing her eyes shut. She opened her eyes again when the air swooshed out of her stomach. The last things she thought:

_Koi pushed me out of the way,_

_The sword cut his shoulder and ripped his clothes,_

_He's bleeding._

_A wall is very close to me._

Then there wasn't a thought. Kish was really scared when neither Koi nor Kuri got up. In a quick blur, Koi had jumped in and pushed Kuri out of the dagger's doom. This cut Koi badly, and Kish needed to tend to him before the cut became infected. But Kuri lay restless on the ground, slumped on the wall. Unfortunately for her, even though the swords didn't pierce her heart, the shove had slammed her into a wall. Hard. So Kish kneeled down to her and held up her back. "Come on, wake up!" Ichigo and her friends rushed around the corner, and before they noticed him, anyone could see the fear and confusion of where Ichigo's kid was. Ichigo cried out loud and screamed, "No!" before running over. She shoved Kish out of the way, embracing her speechless daughter. "Talk to me!" She cried into Kuri's neck. "Don't leave me!" Kish rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. Ichigo pushed him harshly away, standing up. "This is all YOUR FAULT!" She screamed, slapping his face, leaving a red hand mark. He reached out for her with one hand, having sorrowful eyes. Ichigo turned around and ran. Zakuro brushed Ichigo's shoulder with her perfect hand, before chasing her.

Ryou glared at Kish. "How could you do this?" Kish dropped down to the two fourteen year olds. "I didn't mean to, honest." Lettuce looked at Kish with disapproving eyes. "Maybe not, Kish, but you did." With that she followed after Zakuro. Pudding bit her lip and left, too, with Mint trailing. Ryou stood and watched Kish as he gathered up Kuri in his arms. Kish looked up. "We have to get them to the emergency room." Ryou tipped his chin at Koi. "You expect me to help you with your problem?" Kish frowned at the cross man. "No, I expect you to help me with these children's problems." When Ryou didn't come over, Kish scooped up Koi too. He rushed past Ryou, towards the pods. Before he turned the corner, he looked back at blondie. "Ichigo would be thankful." Ryou blushed before running to catch up with the alien.

Ichigo ran as fast as she could, which was pretty fast considering being half cat. Her heels slowed her down quite a few paces, though. Ichigo slid to a stop at a dead end. She turned her upper body around, to find Zakuro stopping to confront her.

"Ichigo, calm down."

"My baby is dead! Leave me alone!"

Zakuro sighed and grabbed Ichigo's hand.

"Come home. We'll do what we can."

"Let go, I will be fine by MYSELF!"

Ichigo squirmed, and when Zakuro didn't let go, she lifted her foot and side-kicked her. When Zakuro winced and grabbed her stomach from the pain, Ichigo took the chance to run back down the hallway. But Pudding, Mint, Lettuce, and Mika formed a wall to keep Ichigo from passing. "Ichigo, I'm sure Kuri will be fine." Mika said soothingly. This made her stop trying to get away, but instead she broke down crying. Pudding walked over to her side, gently patting her back. "Go ahead and cry, Ichigo, it's okay." Ichigo fell into Pudding's arms and dozed off through her sobs. Zakuro came back over, recovered from the sharp heel. She scooped her up and they all walked back to join the men. Lettuce laid out how everyone would ride, and Ichigo was with Ryou again.

She lay across from him again, scrunched up and still sleeping. Her tear stained face was still perfect in her slumber. Ryou gazed at Ichigo, and wondered if he could lean over and kiss her soft lips. He did move in towards her, pressing his lips against hers. She stirred and Ryou quickly went back to his place, embarrassed. Ichigo opened her eyes. "Hello." With a smile, she moved over next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Everyone leaned over Kuri, who hadn't moved for five months. Koi and Cimi, who had come to earth to pay a visit, sighed in tune. "Poor girl." Koi said with a heartbroken voice. Ichigo looked at him. "Thank you for saving her. Kuri wouldn't even be alive without you." Kish hadn't dared to come around since he dropped Koi off at the hospital five months ago. "Koi, we should return to the ship." Cimi suggested, hooking elbows with him. "She's right. I'll… see you all later. Maybe." With that, the twins were gone.

_Two years later (and a month)_

Ichigo lay over her daughter, facing the doctor. "We really should let her go." Ichigo shed a tear. "I know." (**When I say 'let go' that means taking Kuri off life support.**) The doctor put a hand over Kuri's chest. "Even though she's still breathing, with the help of life support, this is one nasty coma. We've left her, though, because of your generous offer of payment. I am sorry." Ichigo sniffed and agreed with the doctor. He informed her about the time; one more week of life.

Koi listened in on the conversation. How could they _kill_ Kuri? She was the only one he loved! He would have to save her somehow.

_7 days later (oh no!)_

Ichigo stood next to her beloved Kuri. She shook her head at the doctor, holding back tears. "I can't watch. Goodbye, Kuri." She cried once the door was shut.

The doctor walked over and started to pull the air mask off of Kuri. Koi held his breath before teleporting in the room. "Wait!" The doctor looked up. "I'm sorry, it's too late. She's gone."

**A/N: I know this wasn't a good cliffhanger at all. Okay, it isn't really a cliffhanger at all xp Please R&R anyways!!  
**


	5. Funeral

**A/N: I only own my OCs!**

**Ichigo: One of your OCs is already DEAD! You're evil!!**

**Me: Oh whatever, just be quiet and read! (Please review, too!)**

**Ichigo: Yup, everyone review! And don't forget that BuKitten doesn't own ANY of TMM.**

Koi grabbed Kuri's arm. "You can't die. I know you won't." He bent down and kissed her. "We never finished our kiss." And then Koi left with a swift turn, the jingle of his earrings the last noise in the room.

The funeral had melancholy written all over it. Ichigo had the most tears, duh. But they were small, lady-like tears, not all out sobs. Everyone was there, dressed in black. Cimi, who was normally colorful and cute, was even wearing a long black dress with frills and lace on the v-neck collar. Pudding wore a black sweater and a mini pencil skirt. She wore black boots, with a red flower on one of the toes. How can you blame her? Pudding need _some_ color! The ceremony ended and the after-party had finished. Ichigo rested her hand on the coffin and all the flowers on top of it. "I'll miss you, Kuri."

Kuri heard her mother talking. "I'm NOT dead!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. But this coffin must've been designed to only let people on the inside hear the people on the outside. How useless! She thumped on the ceiling with her fist. "Come on, mom! Hear me! Use your cat ears!!" It was hopeless, though.

Ichigo smiled weakly and turned away from her daughter. Just as she reached the end of the church, there was a tap on her shoulder. Ichigo flipped around to face the person. The person was taller than her, so she didn't exactly face him. "Kish." He winced at her tone. "Ichigo."

"Why are you here?"

"I came to apologize to her."

He motioned to Kuri. Ichigo nodded her head. "Okay." Ichigo continued out, but Kish stayed and knelt next to the large black box. Kuri lay inside, listening to him. When Kish finished, she said, "I forgive you." His ears twitched. _Did he just hear her talk?_ Kish laughed at the silliness of his thought.

There was a silence out of her new cage. Kish must've teleported away. Wait a second!!

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Pudding asked Zakuro. Zakuro grinned and said, "Yes, I'm sure she'll be just fine." Ichigo was holding her knees up on a chair, sleeping. All the mews had moved into the hotel, half to watch over Ichigo, the other half to be with everyone!

Kish sat in a chair across from the couch, which Tart sat in. "Since I _know_ you're not going to help me with this, I'm leaving." Kish folded his arms. "But then how are you going to finish?" Tart laughed and said what Kish feared, "I'm going to go to Pai." Kish slightly jumped back more into the chair, causing Tart to laugh harder. "How do you know Pai won't attack you?" Tart silenced. There was a long silence, actually, before Tart spoke up. "I will tell him my evil plan, before he thinks I'm still good." Kish sat up straight. "You do know that the mews will stop you right? And me." Tart smirked at Kish as if that was a dumb thing to say. "Don't you know that the mews are RETIRED?" Kish thought about this again. Tart had a point. Kish shrugged, then brought his hands back down on his legs. "Well, I guess all I can say is good luck." Tart said thank you, dripping sarcasm, then orbed off. Kish orbed, too, but back to the 'RETIRED' mews.

They all sat around a coffee table, explaining the matter at hand. Ryou suggested something fabulous: "Why don't I shoot new girls?" That made sense, sure, but it was risky. "I forgot to tell you something." Kish confessed. "Kuri was a mew, too." Ichigo gasped. "No way!" Kish laughed. "I think she got it from you!" Mint lifted her finger. "Did anyone hear the _was_?" They nodded sadly. But a loud thump was heard, and everyone turned to see Kuri, who fell on her butt. "Oww…." She looked up. "Oh right. There's not a _was_ anymore, now is there?"

**A/N: Eeek! I know this chapter was, like, tiny, but I'm still thinking of things!! I'd like help, too. If you've got an idea for a new mew person, just post some stuff about them. I only need four though, because Kuri's here! So go ahead and don't forget to write their attacks! (I can't come up with any decent ones -- ) R&R please, for everything!**


	6. The New Mews!

**A/N: I love the people who review:3 Anyways, here's the sixth chapter. (wow this is the most I've made!!) Sorry I took longer to put this up… Don't forget I don't own TMM. **

Kuri stood up, brushing herself off. "Hi, Mom! I can teleport!"

Ichigo laughed. "No dur, honey." Then Ichigo poked Kish furiously. "He says you are a Mew! I don't believe him, though." Kish pushed her finger away.

"Hey! I am SO telling the truth! In fact-" Kish yelled Koi's name. Koi appeared in front of everyone. He noticed Kuri, and ran over and hugged her.

Ichigo looked at Kish. "What does he have to do with anything?"

Kish rolled his eyes. "Watch. Koi, make her nervous."

Koi first gave a confused look, but then shrugged and moved close to Kuri. "I've missed you." She squealed, and her ears and tail popped out.

Ichigo nodded her head and said, "Okay Kish, you win." Koi chuckled and pushed her ears down, making them disappear.

Ryou stood up. "I'm going to get my mew-maker (that's a joke, HA HA) charged."

Kuri faced him. "Who are you going to inject?" Ryou tapped his chin. "Some random girls, I guess."

Ryou and the Mews (dressed casually) stood in a grocery store. "Don't you think we look peculiar? People are staring."

Ryou smiled. "Nah." But the truth was, they did. Ryou had a humongous needle perched on his shoulder. Ichigo pointed to a girl with shoulder length blonde hair. "She looks about Kuri's age. How will we inject her?" Ichigo had a sweat drop on her head when Ryou had already started charging at the girl. "I'M GONNA GETCHA!!!" The poor girl turned around and screamed. Her black beret fell off her head as she ran away from the mad man. Her moonlight eyes were franticly searching for somewhere to hide, because she had hit a dead end. She grabbed her golden locket with both hands and squeezed her eyes shut; Ryou was closing in.

Pudding ran after him. "Stop you crazy cook! You'll scare the poor girl!!"

The girl opened her eyes and gave Pudding a look and turned, lifting her foot. "Scare me? More like-" She was cut off by Ryou, who had stabbed her with the needle in the foot. She slowly lifted into the air, spinning. When she had landed, her V-low cut baby blue tee with short, wavy sleeves had changed into a bikini top with dark purple lace trim on the top and bottom, along with dark purple arm cuffs, located right below her shoulders. Her ripped, long, navy blue jeans had been replaced with a dark purple short skirt, seven inches long, to be exact, with lavender tights that only went down to her knees. Her shoes were now lavender, intricate ballet flats. Her hair was in long braids, and had cheetah ears and a tail had grown. She crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out. "I'm a kitty cat!"

Luna looked at the bottom of her foot again, where Ryou placed the injection. A pretty symbol was there, the mew mark.

Kuri said, "I like your name, Luna." She smiled. "Yup, Luna Hull!" And for the fiftieth time she asked, "So I'm a Mew, like in that kiddy show, Tokyo Mew Mew?"

Ichigo grunted. "It's not kiddy! And yes." Luna grinned wide. "I can't wait to tell my half-sister, Sara Shirogane."

Ryou furrowed his eyebrows. "Shirogane? That's my last name."

Luna shrugged. "Probably some kind of cousin. I'm sure she'd _love _to meet you all!"

Ryou had an evil look on his face. "Me too." Mint rolled her eyes. "Here we go again."

The next day, Luna walked in the hotel door with a girl that looked a bit younger than her. Mika greeted them. Probably out of nervousness, she pulled down her pink, sleeveless shirt with lace at the bottom and top. Because of that, she covered half of her short jean skirt, the same color as Luna's pants, without the rips. Her knee-length stiletto boots clicked as she walked over to take a seat next to Luna. Sara smiled. "Hi! I'm Sara Shirogane!" Ryou walked over with the devil needle.

"And I'm Ryou Shirogane. Want to come over here a second?"

Luna tried to pull Sara back down when she stood up. "Don't get near him! He's crazy!"

_Good going Ryou, you lost her trust,_ thought Zakuro, who just sat back with her arms crossed, watching. Sara didn't scream when Ryou tipped the needle towards her. She lifted her foot and kicked him in the face. Ryou took the chance took stick the needle into the dark side of her knee. Sara lifted off the ground, too, but she did a back flip (don't ask). She landed, one foot before the other, each having ripped, pastel green ballet flats on them. She flipped one of her long, blonde braids that had dark green bows in them confidently.

"I'm beautiful, aren't I?"

Koi grinned. "I'd say." Kuri's jaw dropped. She mentally put Sara on her 'People To Kill' list.

Sara flounced over to Koi and gently pulled his chin up so he faced her. "Why, thank you."

Kuri through her arms up in the air. "Ngh!" She stormed up to her room. Sara felt bad for the mistake she made.

She brought her hand up to her mouth and said, "Oops…"

Ryou rubbed his forehead. "Why'd you kick me??"

Sara stood and lifted a fist. "I let my victims feel my WRATH!"

Ryou cursed some more. "You sure kick high." Sara fingered her White Bengal tiger ears again. Luna had transformed into a cheetah girl again.

Sara faced her. "Aren't we just, soo, kawaii?"

Luna squealed. "Yeah!"

Kuri did a cartwheel and a back flip into the room, also in her mew form. "And together we make…"

Luna hopped up from her chair. "CATS!!"

Kuri dropped her arms at her sides and frowned. "No, Luna, we make-" Sara did a front handspring, landing next to Kuri, who was in the middle of both of them, and yelled, "The new TOKYO MEW MEWS!!"

Luna struck a pose, one hand in the air and one on her hip. "Luna Hull, as the CHEETAH!"

Sara struck the same pose, but opposite hands. "Sara Shirogane, as the WHITE BENGAL TIGER!"

Kuri put both her hands up in the air and spread her legs. "And ME, Kuri Momomiya, as the SNOW LEOPARD!" Everyone burst out laughing, including the three girls.

"Did you practice that?" Kish asked. Luna reached over and yanked the dark green lace coming out of Sara's seven inch pastel green skort. Sara adjusted her bikini top, which was ripped at the end for trim, and was the same color as skort.

Luna looked around the mall. "I don't think we can stab someone in the mall. A security guard might accuse us of attempted murder." Ryou scratched his head.

"Point," Mika said, pointing the air in front of her.

Ichigo looked at Mika. "Do you know why Pudding, Zakuro, Mint, and Kish didn't come?"

Mika thought for a second and answered, "Pudding didn't want to see Ryou go crazy again," Ryou blushed slightly. "Zakuro had a photo shoot," (She is STILL a model!) "Mint wanted to drink her tea, and Ichigo, YOU'RE the one who didn't want Kish to come!"

Ichigo laughed. "Oh right!"

The odd group went back into the parking lot to find a girl with a nice purse walking towards the mall entrance. She seemed a few years older than Luna and Sara, but not much older than Kuri. Her navy blue jeans complimented her white sneakers, which dark blue laces matched her t-shirt. She had the same gold locket as Luna and Sara, complete with the words in a different language, just like Luna and Sara, too! Weird. Ryou yelled, "Think fast!" The girl whipped around, her long brown ponytail hitting Ichigo in the face, who, unfortunately was standing next to her at the time. Ichigo spit out chunks of her sleek hair. This distracted her long enough for Ryou to attempt to pierce the girl, but a young boy roller skater pushed his arm. The needle feel into his (the boy's, not Ryou's) neck. The boy fell down on the hard concrete. Ryou ignored him and called to Mika, who held a spare vile. "Throw me the vile!" Mika clumsily tossed it at him and he barely caught it. Sticking the vile into the shot, he stabbed the confused girl in the right side of her hip. Unlike the unconscious boy, she spun in the air and came back down, dressed beautifully.

Ichigo stepped over. "What's your name?"

Her green eyes glistened with confusion. "I'm Anabell, but what's it to you?"

Ryou joined in on the small conversation. "You are now a Tokyo Mew Mew! You fight stuff." Saying this, he motioned to her black epee that Anabell held.

"But what's with my clothes?" She asked, tugging at the yellow top, with black and yellow short sleeves. The shiny silver studs on her black belt glimmered in the hot sun.

"They come with your ears and tail," Ichigo said. Anabell reached up to feel for the 'ears' Ichigo was talking about. She gasped when her hand touched soft, black ears. Then she turned around and looked at her back side, seeing a long, black tail.

"What am I, a Black-"

"A black leopard, yes. Well, your infused with one." Ryou finished Anabell's thoughts. Her ears twitched, light reflecting from the pearl earrings she was wearing.

"I've got to… go." Anabell trotted off, unable to run do to her high white heels and the ribbon that tied all the way up to her knees. The little bows on her black leggings covered everywhere else, except for an inch or so in between her yellow skirt that had a silver chain hanging down from it.

Ichigo groaned. "What if she doesn't come back?"

Mika shrugged, and Ryou said, "Then she's a little teme…"

Mika gaped and put a hand over her mouth. "Don't use such language, describing a young woman!" She took her hand off of her mouth and slapped the inconsiderate blonde. Everyone heard a light groan from behind. Looking, they saw the boy getting up. But instead of his sonic the hedgehog t-shirt, baggy jeans, and roller skates, he too had changed into his own unique Mew outfit.

**A/N: And it's NOT a girly one!**

He scratched his dark green hair and rubbed his neck, which now had a fireball Mew mark on it. His outfit was like a cyber-tech version of his casual clothes, without the sonic, of course.

Ichigo slapped her forehead. "Why is he a Mew, too, Ryou?" Ryou looked massively aggravated. "I accidentally stabbed him. Why did he have to be a boy?! There's no boy mews!"

The boy frowned. "Mew? As in Tokyo Mew Mew? No! I can't be one of them1 They're SO girly!! Tempo does NOT do girly!" Ichigo laughed and said, "Well, now, 'Tempo' DOES do girly! Why don't you come with us to meet everyone else?" Tempo thought about it for a few seconds then agreed and followed the three strangers to wherever they planned to take him.

They walked into the Mew Hotel, as it was now called, as Kuri and Sara were in a heated fight over Koi. Koi smiled and said, "Now girls don't fight over me!" Cimi, who knelt in a chair said, "Good boy, breaking them up." Koi laughed a little and continued, "Yes, don't fight over me, BATTLE over me!!!" He cackled as they started to actually duel with their weapons.

"Ribbon Cherry Blast!" Kuri called out.

"Ribbon Candy Drop!" Sara yelled back.

Mika squealed. "Stop destroying my hotel!!" The girls stopped and stared at her.

"Okay." Then they looked back at Koi. "You can just _tell_ us who you want, right?" Kuri and Sara asked, still reciting together. Koi stuttered.

"Uhh…"

Ichigo noticed his awkward position and butted in, pushing Tempo towards the group. "Everyone, this is Tempo Shirayuki. He's a mew, infused with the Blue Lorikeet."

Cimi looked confused. "Koi, you told me there were only _girl_ Mews. You're such a liar!!" Just before she punched her brother playfully, four hands gripped her fist. Cimi stared at Kuri and Sara, who both smiled and said,

"You're not going to hurt him, are you?"

Cimi stuttered just like her smirking sibling. "Well, n-no." She said this, remembering the dent in Ryou's forehead, due to Sara's kick, and the exploded couch in the corner of the room, due to Kuri. Koi smirked wider at his sister, mentally saying, 'Watch out, I've got deadly bodyguards!'

"ANYWAYS!" Ichigo practically yelled at everyone, trying her best to keep the direction on the new boy. It worked, all the Mews and aliens directed their eyes to him. "Introduce yourselves."

Kuri went first. "My name's Kuri Momomiya, age sixteen, a.k.a Mew Kuri!"

"My name's Sara Shirogane, age twelve, a.k.a Mew Sara!"

"My name's Luna Hull," Luna spoke up, Tempo noticing her for the first time. "Age thirteen, a.k.a Mew Luna!"

"I'm Koi, age sixteen, and I'm an alien. Same with my sister, Cimi."

Cimi didn't bother adding on. Tempo finished the introductions. "My name's Tempo, and I'm…." He mumbled his age, and everyone strained their ears to hear him.

"What was that?" asked Sara.

"I'm, um, ten." Tempo answered shyly.

Kuri and Luna stifled laughter. "You're the youngest! That gives us the privilege to mock you! Right mom?" Kuri said, playfully punching Ichigo's arm. When she didn't respond, Kuri punched her again, a bit harder. "RIGHT, Mom?"

Ichigo sighed, "No, that does NOT give you the privilege to mock Tempo." The two girls crossed their arms.

Sara did the same, but said, "That's so mean of you guys. Don't listen to them, Tempo." Tempo blushed and nodded his head. "Humph," Kuri grunted, "You'll say that to any guy. But none of the ones you hit on are your age!"

Kuri rubbed her arm after the hard punch Sara had given. A ding came from the opened door. Mika craned her head from the desk. "Welcome to Hotel Mew!" The girl ignored her, and Ichigo turned to see the person.

"Oh hi, Anabell! Ready to join the Mew Mew squad?" Ichigo said, shushing the puzzled girls.

The brunette shook her head. "No, I'm here to say that I don't really _want_ to join you guys." All the girls gasped.

"But you have to!" Luna whined.

"We need your help!" Sara pleaded.

Anabell fingered her similar locket, catching Luna's eye. Anabell seemed sad, letting down the mews. "I'm so sorry, but I just can't. It's no good for my family. Goodbye."

**A/N: There you have it. Will the Mews simply let Anabell walk off? Review to encourage me to write, then you will find out!! Here are the new Mew OCs so far (There's one more!!) and their creators:**

**Kuri Momomiya/ ME!! a.k.a. BuKitten**

**Luna Hull, Sara Shirogane, and Anabell Cerise/ Misha12**

**Tempo Shirayuki/ Gryrozx **

**Those characters ARE NOT MINE (cept for Kuri, of course)!!!!! But they are awesome anyways heh. R&R please. BTW, I am not excepting any more Mew ideas! Thanks to the people who entered resumes!!**


	7. The Seventh Chptr DUH!

**A/N: I think I'm getting more and more reluctant in writing… Not good! And a little message to Anastasia (Misha12):**

**CHILL!!!!! But thanks for reviewing so much!**

**I don't own TMM, once again! Must I have to keep saying this? XD **

Anabell turned on her heel and started towards the door. Luna reached out for the taller person. "Wait!" Anabell turned around, a perplexed look plastered on her pretty face.

"Yes?" Anabell asked nicely. Luna pulled her golden locket up towards Anabell's. "We've got the same locket! We _are_ family!"

Anabell played with her smooth hair. "But… how?"

Luna shrugged. "I don't know, but my sister has this locket too, and we're related. You could be another sister!" She offered a warm smile.

Anabell sighed of sadness. "You have a good point, but I have to help my family through this tough patch. We don't have much money right now." Mika came over from behind the rarely used check-in desk.

"You could work here, on a salary of course!"

"Um, ok." The group, now a group of _twelve,_ (excluding Zakuro, who was still out) cheered.

Ichigo leaned towards Mika and whispered, "No one comes here, though." Mika, still smiling, answered, "Not true. You all are here!" Ichigo's face formed a sad expression.

"I thought we weren't paying!"

Mika grinned more. "Don't you want room service? That could be arranged to be paid for." Ichigo nodded. "I get your plan now."

Kuri yawned, placing her feet up on the small wooden coffee table. "Oh Anabell! Some tea over here, please!" Sara hopped over next to her, doing the same. "Oh Anabell, I'd like a latte! But take out the coffee part, please." Anabell groaned. They had been working her like this all day! Luna sat in a different chair.

"Um, Anabell, I'd like-" Anabell untied her apron and threw it on the ground. "NO!!!!" She screamed, clenching her fists. "Is this even paying enough? Mika, how much are you paying me?" Mika flipped through a little hand book, placing her finger down on something in it.

"A hundred dollars an hour."

Anabell quickly snatched up her apron, tying the strings gracefully. "Did I say no?" She asked sweetly to Luna. Luna was quivering in the corner of her chair, nodding her head unsurely, as if saying yes would get her decapitated. "I meant yes!" Anabell filled the rest of everyone's orders.

Ichigo once again approached Mika. "How in the world do you have enough money to pay this girl's paycheck? Sure I'm rich, being a former pop star… But $100 an hour??" Mika placed her hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "I live in a very, very, wealthy family. Get over it!"

Koi burst through the doors. "The other aliens have taken Kish!"

Ichigo rushed over. "Why?"

He took a deep breath and started to explain. "Kish overheard Tart and Pai discussing their plan. They found him and took Kish somewhere, probably to be killed! I luckily got away, with all the information."

Ichigo grabbed Koi by the shoulders and shook him. "What are you waiting for?? Tell us what they're planning to do!" He pulled her arms off of him and opened his mouth.

"They're going to-" A laser beam blew up the wall of the room the girls were in, causing them to scream. Ryou hustled them all into a safer room, out of the view of anyone; or alien. Sara reached out. "But my latte!" Ryou sighed. _Girls can be so impossible,_ he thought.

Tart smirked at Koi and Ichigo. "You didn't think you could get away with that kind of information? Did you actually think you could tell someone? So practical, Koi! Hmm, still hero-less I see, Ichigo." With that, Tart grabbed Koi and teleported off.

Anabell turned towards Mika, pointing at the busted wall. "I'm not cleaning that up."

**A/N: I had to end it with a sentence like that! Or something that makes it funny 3 The next chapter will be up as soon as possible! Let's hope before school starts… Remember to R&R!!!! **


	8. The Last Mew

**A/N: For some reason, I didn't really feel like writing right now. But I will anyways! I don't own TMM.**

Kuri ran out of the hiding spot and into the pile of rubbish that used to be a wall. Pain clawed at her heart at the loss of her darling alien. Her sleek, raspberry pigtails swished back and forth as she shook her head. "He's not gone is he?"

Ichigo scratched her identical hair, with a confused look. "Uh, I'm pretty sure that's what just happened." She picked up a piece of rubble and examined the burn marks. "I wonder why Pai and Tart aren't associated with Kish and Koi, or the other way around."

Ryou stepped over the crushed wall. "What ever the reason, we need more Mew Mews to fight. But I've only got one more vile of animal genes. To tell the truth, I never thought I would need all of these!"

"What animal is it?" Anabell asked, still getting used to the whole idea of animal-infused people and aliens.

Ryou flipped his shaggy blonde hair to get his bangs out of his eyes. "The animal is the New Mexico Ridgenose Rattlesnake."

Later that day, Luna hammered down the sign that Kuri had made. It read: 'Want to help? Please stop by and help fix this wall!' No one expected anyone to come by and help them, and their expectations were mostly correct. But as Kuri pasted in the tenth brick, (They are slooow workers!) a girl with dirty blonde hair, mostly brown, watching. Kuri made a huge show of wiping off her hands, scraping the extra cement of her paster (I forgot what you call it) and dabbing her forehead with her cement-splattered overalls. "Would you like to help us work?"

The girl laughed, and Kuri furrowed her eyebrows. "Sure I'll help, but _you_ aren't exactly working!" The other girls laughed at her comment, the ice in their lemonade clinking. She faced them too. "You people are working less!" They became quiet. She giggled and picked up a paster. "My name is Sahara Sohma. I'm so sorry about your hotel, did a storm hit it?"

Kuri blinked. "Uh, sure! Thanks for helping." Sahara smiled and placed the eleventh brick next to the tenth.

She sighed, plastering a big glob of cement down. "That's horrible. My whole family was killed by the heartless winds of a hurricane." Sahara kept her face cheerful, but Ichigo noticed a tear forming in her bright blue eyes. "Couldn't save themselves could they?" She said with a chuckle, but then whacking her forehead with her wrist. "I'm sorry, I tend to ramble."

Sara smiled genuinely, standing up and stretching. "No problem. I guess I should help." She joined in, and Luna helped, too. All the girls worked so fast, that they were already painting the inside part of the wall. Anabell flicked on some music, the silence wasn't fun. After that, she continued to flip through her Elle magazine. After Somewhere I Belong, which didn't make the girls feel any happier, (even though it's a fabulous song!) one of Ichigo's old songs came on.

Kuri squealed, "Mom! This is your song!" Ichigo put down her drink, humming along. The mews danced to the rhythm, but unfortunately, Luna forgot to put down her paintbrush. At an upbeat part, a fat blob of pink paint flung off of her brush, landing in Tempo's hair. He stood up, heated, even if the others were giggling, even if their hands were trying to cover their mouths. Tempo dipped a brush in baby blue paint, throwing the thick substance back at Luna. She yelped and ducked, leaving a big blue splatter on Anabell's face, who innocently took one look up from her magazine to see why her younger 'sister' was making noise. She stood up, storming over to Tempo with yellow paint bucket swinging happily back and forth, even if the holder was steaming mad. Anabell swiftly split the lid from the bucket, and dumped it on his head. She huffed and started towards the elevator, but anyone could tell she really wanted to pick up another brush, which she did, trotting back to Tempo, who still had a bucket planted on his head, unable to pull it off.

"Want me to help you with that?" She asked, and the yellow bucket nodded up and down. Anabell tugged at the pail, and when it finally detached, she went flying backwards, paint flinging everywhere. Predicted by the adults, (in fact, Mika just won a bet) the Mews ended up in an all-out paint disaster. They were fighting with everything they could lift, and were splashing each other wildly with water and left-over lemonade.

Sahara shook her wet hair out of her eyes. "This was so fun! I hope I can see you all more often."

Luna smiled, and winked at Ryou, who sprung up, knowing his queue. She told Sahara, "I'm sure you will. And don't worry; this'll only hurt a little." Before Sahara could incorporate what she meant, or Ryou's close presence, a needle was in the middle of her back. Burnt sienna sparkles flittered around, and Sahara turned around to face Ryou, the cloud of sandy dust cleared, revealing another Mew outfit. She didn't have cat ears or wings, though. Instead, sharp fangs stuck out slightly, pushing down on her plump lips. A snake tail with little rattlers came out from her dark brown skirt. Maracas replaced her paint brush and pillow, which she was about to chuck at Kuri's head.

"This is a bit tight." Sahara complained, tugging at a string that wound together the top part of her light brown top, her revealed flat stomach moving outwards from her sigh. "But these are comfortable!" She said, moving her arms around to show off the large sleeves that started right below her elbows; coming out at her hands. Sahara did a 360 turn, her Roman sandals lightly sliding across the mat they luckily had down to keep the carpet safe from paint splatters, and her now dark brown hair twirling. Her legs garters ceased the same time she did, and the dark brown arm puffs a bit sagged.

"Ready to join: Mew Kuri!"

"Mew Luna!"

"Mew Sara!"

"Mew Anabell!"

"And, um, Mew Tempo…"

Kuri smiled and reached down, pulling his cheek. "Stop moping, you're so cute as a mew!"

Tempo groaned and slumped his shoulders. "Yeah, because _cute_ was _exactly_ what I was aiming for."

Kuri cleared her throat. "Oh my bad. I meant you're so TOUGH as a mew!" He laughed.

Sahara shook her new Maracas as she cha cha'd over to them. "Of course I'm ready to join!" She jumped in place. "And last but not least! Mew Sahara!"

**And now to end with something funny…**

Berri appeared out of no where, flopping her hand around in the air. "Hm, I'd have to say you're least!"

Sara knocked her out with a punch. "Go away, Berri! No one likes you anymore!"

**A/N: Eh, intermediate funny, but oh well. Sorry to the people who like Berri... RnR!!!! Or else you will feel Sara's wrath!**

**Sara crouches in a corner, rubbing her hands together, laughing mentally. Cue the lightning! Lightning cracks hitting someone Bad Sara! Oh wait, it was Masaya! Good Sara, now come and get your cookie.**

**Chapter 9 will be up as soon as I type it… Duh. Toodles**


	9. Fighting and PB and J

**A/N: R&R pleases. P.S. I am not responsible for any physical or mental injuries Sara might inflict on you non-reviewers. I'm flame-free right now. Is that a good thing? Sorry I took forever to update!!!**

Tart stood in front of the prisoners' cell, quickly injecting them with a drug that paralyzed their teleporting powers. He smirked. "No way to save Ichigo now, is there?"

Koi scowled. "What the hell would I want with Ichigo? I need to save Kuri!"

"Oh really?" teased Tart, picking at his nails. "And who is that?"

"She's the leader of the new-"

Kish put a hand over Koi's mouth. Tart quit fiddling with his fingers and crossed his arms.

"The leader of what?"

Kish stuttered a bit. "The leader of the new…. Of the new cheer squad!"

Koi looked at Kish and was about to ask what in the world a cheer squad was, but got the idea Kish didn't want Tart to know that Kuri was a mew. Tart threw his hands in the air. "Kish you are too attached to earth things. It was a good idea to split from you and your other… others." He said 'others' like someone would say 'burnt poo'. Than, before they could answer or say anything, Tart turned his back to them and faced Pai, who was concentrating hard on mixing some bubbling concoctions together. "Hey, Pai?" Tart said, loudly, breaking Pai's focus, and scaring him. Pai jumped, and there was a small _clink_. He didn't seem to notice, for all he did was glare at Tart. Tart innocently smiled.

"What?" Pai asked, aggravated beyond comfortableness.

Tart scratched his head, not sure to go on, wondering if Pai would eat him up like an old hag. "How's the brew coming along, Mr. Warlock?"

Pai grabbed a strangely purple, like the mixture's color, towel and wiped his face, getting some of the purple-ness on his chin. "It's a potion, and it's done."

Tart nodded. "You got a little something..." He rubbed his own chin to show Pai where.

Pai scooped a bit of it off and examined the stuff. "I had a PB and J today. Just some more grape jelly." Pai sucked the jelly off of his finger. Tart wiped off the rest and licked it off his hand. Pai flinched. "Are you gay or something." Tart shrugged his comment off and grabbed the potion-filled beaker. Opening the bars to Kish and Koi's jail cell, he waved around the beaker.

"Drink up!" They shook their heads.

"Never!" Koi protested.

Tart rubbed his hands together, holding the neck of the beaker in between his fingers. "I think we have a volunteer!" Koi snapped his mouth shut, but Tart squeezed his nose. Koi opened his mouth after a few seconds, gasping for air. Tart shoved it in his mouth, tipping it so the thick liquid went down his throat, leaving half of it for Kish. "Are you going to struggle too?" Kish rolled his eyes and snatched the container, gulping it down.

'_No use of creating a hassle', _he thought.

Tart punched upwards with his arm. "Element Alien down, Element Ichigo and, uh, other people to go!" He put corks on a bunch of purple-filled beakers and stuck them in a large case. Tart saluted and orbed off.

Luna sipped her soda. "I can't believe we're finally done! This wall looks perfect!"

Tart bust down the whole wall with a super kick. "Guess whose back!" Luna stood up, her eyes dark and hidden behind her bangs, her mouth very small and turned down.

"You better hope it isn't you, or else you are DEAD." Luna thundered, transforming.

Tart pulled out a beaker, popping the cork off like a champagne bottle. "Good thing I brought extras," he said with a wild laugh, strangely laughing at his own unfunny joke.

Luna lifted her weapon. "Ribbon Candy Swir- Mmmrrmer!!"

Tart plugged it in her mouth, ceasing her attack chants. He tipped it and she unwillingly drank it. Luna plummeted to the ground and Sara stood up.

"Luna! What did you do to my sister?"

Tart faced the blonde livid person. "Oh you'll figure out once she wakes up. Unless you've already forgotten!" Sara stood still for a second, pondering Tart's comment. But she quickly shrugged it off and threw a kick at him. He grabbed her foot and asked, "You're not going to transform?"

Sara grinned. "I'm just warming up!"

Tart sighed. "I thought you'd be harder to fight…" He twisted her leg and she screamed in pain. "Ready to give up? Mercy?" She shook her head, and Tart grabbed Sara's hand. She used most of her strength and broke through his grip, punching Tart in the face. He released her foot to hold his now bleeding nose, and cursing. Sara fell to the ground.

"Sara!" Kuri called, rushing towards her friend. But before she reached her, Tart pushed her chin up with the bottom of his palm. As she fell backwards, he sent a hard kick into her stomach. Kuri coughed, hard, but stood up, holding her stomach with one hand, and her weapon in the other. "Ribbon Rose Flame!" A little spark lit on Tart shoulder, but he quickly patted it with his hand, putting her attack out. She smiled meekly. "I think I need to work on my attack."

"Hm, just a little, and then this might be fun!" Tart kicked her in the back of her knee, making her fall. Then he squeezed her right shoulder, and Kuri passed out. Tart grabbed another tube and poured it into her open mouth. Sara positioned herself on the ground, balancing her weight on one foot.

"Ribbon Candy Blast!" She yelled, and the floor in front of Tart ripped apart and sparked, startling him a bit.

"That was close. Good thing I can dodge!" Before Tart had the chance to counter her attack, a card hit his back, exploding. "Ah!" He yelled, because this was the first thing to truly hurt him.

Tempo smirked and transformed. "Better brace yourself, because I've got a whole deck of those!"

Everyone stared at Tempo. "What?" He asked.

Anabell was the first to ask, "Are you a… a girl?"

He looked at himself and screamed. "Why in the world am I a GIRL?!?!"

"Must be the side affects of using a _girl_ vile on you," said Ryou.

Sahara tugged on his new ponytail. "Want to be _best_ buds? We can go get our nails done, and get perms, and buy some new makeup and…" Tempo had already tuned her out. She continued, "I'm kidding. I don't do any of that stuff myself."

Tart tapped his foot. "Are any of you going to fight?"

Tempo straightened his pretty face, and threw some more cards at Tart, explosions going off constantly. Mika fainted with grief. "My hotel…"

Tart teleported over with another strange drink. "I don't know who you are, but you might as well be contaminated with the PURPLE-NESS too!" Tart poured it down her open throat, with Ichigo clawing at his arm, yelling at him not to do anything to innocent Mika. He punched her in the gut, and while she gasped for air, he emptied the rest into her mouth.

"Nno wawowin!" She said with a full mouth. (Not Swallowing.)

Tart understood, and pressed her cheeks in, covering her mouth. She drank it, and passed out, leaning on Mika's shoulder.

"C'mon, we have to put up a bigger fight!" Sara tried to encourage the two mews that hadn't done anything yet.

Sahara pouted. "Do we really have to fight? Why can't we be peaceful?"

"I think we should just go along with them," said Anabell, transforming into her mew form. Sahara nodded and transformed too.

"Ribbon Sahara Shake!" She shook her maracas and sand rose, and whipped Tart in the face. He rubbed his eyes in pain and spit sand out repeatedly.

"If only I knew there were new mews," Tart grumbled. He through an uppercut into Anabell's gut. Even though she was aching, Anabell still stood her ground. Her knees wobbled and she tried to punch Tart back, ending up missing and toppling over. He caught her and made her drink like the others. From behind; Sahara attempted a kick at his head. He squatted, dodging, and swept his leg under her feet, making Sahara fall to the ground. Tart stood on one knee, lifting a fist to Sahara. But Tempo kicked him, sticking a card on Tart's bare stomach. He shoved him away from Sahara and Anabell, and snapped his fingers. The card blew up, and a large gash invaded Tart's body. He coughed up some blood and scowled. "You're by far the strongest right now. Don't think I won't be back." Tart orbed off, clutching his shoulders tightly.

Tempo looked around at all the passed out people, besides Ryou, who was pretty shaken. He sighed and picked up a glass of what seemed orange juice, bringing it to his lips. Just as Tempo swallowed, Ryou raised his hand. "No, don't drink that!" But it was too late, and he too joined the others in nappy time. Ryou zipped up his hoodie for the chilly November night and headed out to get some cement and plaster for the once again busted wall.

Three hours later (the closest store was out of his needs, so he had to go to one far away) Ryou finally pushed the doors open, hands full. Dropping all the supplies, he gasped. "What happened to you guys?!"

**And thus, the never ending (or in my view) chapter nine concludes. What's wrong with everyone? Review and then read the next chapter to find out!**


	10. Oh Noes what has happened

**A/N: School is preventing me from updating quick. Sorry! I'd say this is the longest it's taken me to update. Shame on me. Please still R&R!**

Ichigo rubbed her crimson eyes. "What do you mean, Ryou? I'm just napping, okahhh…?" She yawned in the end of her sentence. Ryou hurried over, putting the back of his hand on her cheek.

"How did this happen to you?" He asked Ichigo, his worried eyes looking into her confusion.

Ichigo pulled his hand off, standing up, Ryou getting back up too. "I have no idea what your-" Ichigo had to tilt her head up to meet his eyes. "When did you get so tall?"

Ryou shook his head. "I believe the question would be; When did you get so _short_?" Ichigo looked down at herself and squealed. She pulled at her over-sized shirt, catching flies in her mouth. Ichigo's pants sagged low, and her bra straps fell to her shoulders' sides.

"I'm… young!" She exclaimed, stroking her long, pink hair.

Ryou thought for a second, and then said, "I think, considering your characteristics, you're thirteen again. Like when you became a mew." Ichigo tried to take a step, failing and tripping on her pants, and hitting the floor with a _thud_.

"Owie ow oww," she moaned. There was a stirring across the battered room, a person lifting their body off the floor.

"What's all the commotion?" Kuri asked, attempting to stand, wincing from her beating. She looked at Ichigo strangely, than at Ryou, the other conscious person in the room. "Who's that?"

Ryou laughed slightly, angering Ichigo. "It's not funny! You are so ignorant!" She sputtered, stomping in his foot.

"Someone's acting like a _little kid, now aren't they_?" He taunted, facing Kuri. "Hey, that's your mom."

Ichigo smiled apologetically at her daughter. "Must've been Tart's potion that made me thirteen again."

Kuri smiled back, but it was more playful. "I've always wanted a sister! But wait, didn't I drink Tart's potion too?" Ichigo nodded, pointing out Kuri's large clothing. "Eh? No, I don't want to be thirteen _again!_ Wait, what about the other people?" All of the three looked around at the drowsy room. It was like a picture of sleeping beauty's kingdom, as she slumbered away. Everyone was back to their thirteenth age, innocently dreaming, not aware of what had happened to them.

Mika turned in her chair, flopping to the ground. Her eyes jolted open. "Oh hello, everyone. And, um, you are…" She looked at Ichigo, a lot like Kuri did. "Ichigo?" Mika guessed, squinting. "Is that you?"

Ichigo did a spin, landing with her hands on her hips, making a pout, but slightly smiling. "Meh-be!"

Mika giggled. "It _is_ you! What happened?"

Ichigo gave her an 'excuse me?' look. "Um, exactly what happened to you? Or, exactly what happened to the person in front of me?"

Mika's eyes widened, and she checked her shoulders for her pale hair, which she didn't see. "No!" Mika yelled, grasping the top of her head, her hands landing in a big bushel of dark brown, curly hair. "Not my old hair!"

Kuri stifled laughter. "You look like Annie! But with brown hair, of course." Mika sobbed softly into the chair she lay by. Kuri skipped over, hugging her. "I didn't mean like that! I think your hair is awesome!"

Mika flipped around to face Kuri, her face lit up. "Really?"

Kuri's expression quickly changed to a smile again. "Well sure!" When Mika stood up and walked away, Kuri wiped her forehead and let out a_ phew_.

"The others are young too! But why thirteen? That was the last year of this wretched hair style." Mika complained, pulling at a super tight curl.

Tempo groaned and woke up, going over to the group. "I'm taller." He stated bluntly.

Kuri clapped slowly, saying, "Good job, Tempo! You can be a group of one. We all got _shorter._"

Tempo noticed Ichigo, who was close to knotting off at any second. "Oh, hello." He said, acknowledging that she was his age. Ichigo looked up from her small cat nap, and smiled in amusement.

She playfully punched his forehead. "Not in a million years, kiddo."

He laughed at the young woman (heh, get it?) and looked at Mika. "Err, what's up, um, Shirley?" Mika stomped on his foot with full strength. Tempo grabbed his foot and hopped a few times, but tripped on one of Ryou's dropped items, falling on a different person.

"Get… off of me!" groaned Luna, who painfully lay under Tempo. She pushed him over, putting him right in front of Sara. (**And when I say right in front, I mean nose-to-nose**) This made Tempo blush hard, and he transformed, dark green hair messily falling down his shoulders and back, bangs sitting in his eyes. Sara opened her eyes.

"Pervert! Just because you're a girl doesn't change _anything_!" Tempo rolled away, whimpering to add, not wanting to be hurt.

"No, that's not what happened!" He protested, putting his hands up in protection.

Sara rolled up her sleeves, "Why I outta- wait, why are you, like, my height?" She stared straight at Tempo, who was actually eye-level with her.

"We're teens!" He excitedly answered, motioning to Ichigo, Kuri, and Mika. "Them too."

Kuri huffed. "I _was _a teen before! I was sixteen! Just before I get my license, too… I am going to KILL Tart!" Ryou cut into her rant.

"That's something I need to talk about. Someone wake up Anabell and Sahara please." The calmest one at the moment, Luna, kneeled down and shook the sleepy girl.

"Wakie, wakie, Anabell!" She chanted. Anabell moaned and turned over.

"_ten more minutes, granny, I need to beat this damn addicting guitar game! Just five, ten more notes, nana…"_ Anabell was rambling on about random things, before Luna leaned down near her ear.

"WAKE UP LAZY BUTT!!!!!" She screamed, and Anabell jumped, cursing at Luna's obscenity. She stood up, slowly.

"_What's the emergency, officer? Has the giant bumble bee stolen all the pigs again? Are the precious pies safe? Please not the pies! "_ Anabell asked with a slurred voice, obviously still half-asleep.

Sara dumped a bucket of water on her head. "Oh don't worry, the pies are just _fine._" Anabell was finally awake now. Sahara walked over, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Jeesh, you guys are so loud! Now what's the whole deal here?"

"Listen up, people!" Ryou said loudly, annoyance taking over him. "You all are clearly not strong enough for one alien, yet alone two, or maybe even more. We need to train!"

Sahara put her hands on her hips, giving Ryou a look. "Are you saying we're _weak_?"

Ryou crossed his arms, staring back at her. "Well, duh." Sahara fumed, but stayed fairly calm. Anabell looked at herself for the first time in her waking up.

"Why am I younger?" She asked, just like everyone else.

Ryou was extremely frustrated, because no one was really listening to his nags. "BECAUSE YOU ARE, OKAY?!?" He roared, his face turning red. Ichigo reached up and patted him on the shoulder.

"Chill, Ryou. Don't want your blood pressure to get too high, right?"

Ryou swatted away her hand, continuing to yell. He passed out. Ichigo shrugged. "I told him, didn't I?"

Tempo cleared his (or her) voice. "ANYWAYS, what I think Ryou is trying to tell us to train for whatever the aliens are planning."

Luna's shoulders dropped and she frowned. "But what _are_ they planning? That's what we need to know!"

Two figures formed at the front of the room, focusing into Kish and Koi. But something was different about them, and it was what happened to everyone else, of course! Kish grinned his mischievous young smile. "We know… Hmm, what will you do for the answer?"

"Quit it, Kish! This is serious stuff," Ichigo complained, "and why were you kidnapped?"

"We over heard Pai and Tart talking about everything, and they knew we would try to tell you guys." Koi explained.

"So they locked us up and drugged us so we couldn't teleport us away." Kish added, making a puppy dog face. "I missed you, kitten!"

Ichigo sighed. "Kish, you _know _that we aren't actually thirteen again. We are still our older selves!" Kuri hopped up and down for a few seconds.

"My mom is younger than me? That's not right!" She said, pondering her mom's appearance and those things.

"Back to the situation at hand," Koi said, tapping his hand on his thigh. "Christmas is coming up, as you all know."

The girls exchanged looks. "And what exactly is bad about Christmas?" Sahara asked, the others nodding their heads.

"Well, nothing normally…" Koi started, Kish sighed, his playful mood evaporating.

"…Except for that Pai and Tart are going to rig all the toys into being their soldiers. And guess what everyone is going to be buying this season? Presents. And presents are…" Kish quizzed, taking a break for their answer.

Anabell snapped her finger, but then frowned and dropped her hands. "Well, toys."

"Exactly." The two aliens said at once, in a melancholy tone. How chaotic this day was going to be.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One, two! One, two!" Ryou bellowed at the girls, ordering out push-ups. Sara groaned and rolled over onto her back.

"How is this practicing ours powers? I want to learn how to make things ESPLODE!"

Ichigo huffed a bored breath. No one heard her, so she huffed louder. Ryou raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you had asthma!"

She growled, baring her teeth. "I'm bored! What can I do? Aren't I the right age to do _something_?"

"Omigosh!" Kuri exclaimed quickly. "Be a mew! Be a mew! Auntie Mika, too."

"That's not such a bad idea. Recruiting would be a good word." Ryou said, digging through his pocket and pulling out a necklace with a charm on it.

Ichigo gasped, reaching for her old heart lavaliere. Grasping it in her tan palms, a bright pink light filled the room, blinding the poor spectators. Ichigo lifted in the air, holding her knees. She let go, a familiar outfit spreading onto her body. Black ears sprouted for her soft locks, and a silky tail waved.

Ichigo felt all the power rush back to her. Youth felt so good! She had wished for another chance to be a fighter; the glory uplifting. Ichigo laughed, "Oh yeah!"

Ryou smiled genuinely, almost sadly, but quickly went back to a hidden emotion face. He then turned to Mika. "I'm out of any animal injections, sorry.

Mika sighed and her eyes fell to the floor. Her lip quivered and she whined, "I wanted to be a deer! One of those endangered ones…"

Mika's face was so precious, it tore Ryou to pieces to see her so sad. This didn't display across his face, though. Ryou was still ironing his face out with the best of his ability.

Barring a forlorn Mika, the girls continued training with jumping jacks. Mika didn't care. Who needed them? She pulled out her sketch book and started a design on what her outfit would look like if she was a deer mew.

**A/N: I bet your thinking, 'Deer aren't endangered you silly little authoress!' Whelpers, I'm talking about the ****Manipur Brow-Antlered Deer. SO HAH!! Look em up, they're adorable :P Err… on with the story….**

Ryou blew a whistle that got there because… because the authoress said it did, of course! "That will suffice for now. Take a break if you'd like."

"If we'd _like?_" Sahara said, gasping for air. "More like if we need!" She dived for a water bottle Mika had set out in her time sitting around. "My name's Sahara, but that doesn't mean I live in the desert. Oh glorious water, you are so tasty"

Koi motioned for Ichigo to come over. "Be right back." She said to everyone and followed him. Kish raised an eyebrow (even higher than Ryou) at the two departing and wondered what his friend was planning. Curious, he trailed after them.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked when they were alone (or so thought).

Koi stared her straight in the eye. "Ichigo, go out with me."

Kish silently gaped, clenched his fist, grimaced, turned back to the previous room, and stormed off. Koi _knew _Kish liked Ichigo! But Koi would win that argument with a statement like, 'Hasn't it been such a long time since then? How would I know?' Well, he couldn't get Koi back like that, there was another way.

"Kuri," Kish called, waving his hand back to tell her to hustle over, "Come 'ere."

She tilted her head, confused, but followed him as he lead her to the traitors/traitor. This wasn't really Ichigo's fault. Kish put a finger over his lips to tell her to be quiet, then she peeked around the corner to see a confused Ichigo being pulled into a kiss by Koi. Kuri gasped loudly, taken back. Ichigo quickly drew away and her eyebrows sunk back in a saddening face.

"Kuri-" She said, reaching her hand out in an apology. Kuri closed her eyes and puckered her brows, slapping away the hand.

"Whatever."

With that, Kuri turned on her heel and 'calmly' walked away, but once out of sight, she burst into a run. Tears escaped from her petrified eyes. She stopped, legs parted. What was there to run from? If your mom cheats on your crush, it is sure as well awkward. She let out a bitter, short laugh. The stars smiled down on her; barmy her mood won't you? Too happy. Foot steps compressed the soft snow behind her. Kuri stayed immobile, for showing her face would reveal a soggy red expression of anger and sorrow.

"Kuri, it wasn't me. I promise!" An apologetic feminine voice broke the crisp air of early winter between Kuri and her mother.

"Oh really? I'm thinking being young gave you a rush of wants to do things _fun_."

Hot tears warmed both their cheeks as they silently cried. "You know that's not true. Koi kissed me. I didn't kiss him!"

Kuri was flushed with anger and veered towards Ichigo, snow covered hair whipping her crimson face.

**A/N: End of chapter. So sorry!! It's just a humongo block just fell, crushing my toes… so um bite your nails and ask for more, give ideas, etc etc. Just please review some how ;p Toodles readers! **


	11. Her?

**A/N: TMM belongs to the original maker-person. I regret forgetting to put this on my previous chappies. Sorry y'all! Anyhoo, R&R please.**

Time froze before Ichigo's eyes. She blinked. She blinked again, but the crystal snow was stationary. Kuri's wild face intently stared down the still air. Ichigo took a step, the snow under her feet coming to life and collapsing. _Strange,_ she thought. Had she stopped time? That was impossible. But here the town was; and everything was stopped dead.

"Is there a way to reverse time?" Ichigo called out to no one in particular, with a hint of emotional pain. A response came back with a shake of the ground, and the world spinning around her.

"Oh glorious water, you are so tasty" **(or something like that) **A pleased cheer rang in the air, and the hum of life came rushing back to Ichigo's ears. A hot sticky feeling clung to her skin like it always did after exercise.

Ichigo's attention averted to Koi, who was motioning towards her just like earlier.

Time had reversed as easily as pulling the trigger on a gun.

Ichigo shook her head to Koi, who tilted his head and shrugged. _Awkward_, she thought, probably never liking that boy at all anymore. It's amazing how a friendly relationship can go weird in the smallest of moments. Eh, something to just get over.

A want to punch Koi as Kuri wrapped her arms around his neck and murmured a cute; "Hi!" went through Ichigo's mind. Was it just a test, what he did?

That had to be it.

So it was the next day, and not much had been accomplished, except weird situations. Even with a new, and experienced, team member, things probably weren't going to end smoothly against the rebelling aliens. Now the girls were relaxing, lounging, and drinking new tea on new furniture that had not been destroyed, thankfully. The only one not resting on her tired bum was the hard-working brunette, Anabell. She sighed, tipping the pitcher downwards on accident, the imported liquid dribbling down unto the green carpet.

The nauseating theme now for the main lounge room was tropics, as Mika had decided after hours of catalog flipping. This was "exhausting" as she had stated, and band aids covered her "painful paper cuts".

_Tough_, Anabell thought, remembering the sours and calluses on the bottom of her feet from running bare feet(one stepping in dog poo and a large want to chuck your shoes, particularly in a river, might occur) around town as training.

Anabell kicked off her saved, and cleaned, shoes. It was break time: 3:00. She brought her feet up onto the side of her rain forest camouflage armchair. Mika's eyes widened. "How can you keep you feet with all those calluses? Isn't it horrifying to walk?"

Anabell nodded.

"Then why don't we go to the spa?" Mika said with a grin and a wink. Cimi blinked into air, landing safely on her toes.

"May I come?" She asked, wrapping a string of blue hair around her finger.

"Oh, wow." Sara proclaimed, reaching out and lightly punching Cimi in the head. "Do I know you?" She joked, not have seeing the alien in a while.

Kuri rolled her eyes. "Sure, come around only when we go to nice places. Taking advantage much?"

"Aw shuddup! I've been busy!" Cimi defended, crossing her heavy braceleted and tanned arms, jingles ringing in the air.

From the back of the room, they heard Sahara softly say, "Ooo-ooo!" in a taunting way.

Cimi huffed and shrugged the comment off her shoulders, even as the others snickered. Nothing was mentioned of their new age from her mouth. A dazed and faraway look stole

away the foreign outlander's face, closing off the conversation's flow. Or maybe this conversation wasn't flowing, but choppier like the leftovers of a carrot on a cutting board.

The silence continued, and the girls (excluding Cimi, who was still glossy) looked around at each other in confusion to why Cimi had transformed into a skinny glacier.

"Cimi?" Anabell asked, prodding her in the arm.

Tempo called over from the front room, pointing to Kish and Koi, who were slumped and looked at the floor quite intently.

Ichigo shook Cimi back and forth for a few seconds, when all of a second Cimi screamed in fright and pulled out a weapon-like item, the girls bursting into defense stances. She threw it into the wall before disappearing; leaving only her sharp dart that shuddered in the wall for a second before stilling.

"Does this mean we're not going to the spa?"

"What a scare," Cimi exclaimed to Tart, who paced back and forth in a grey dull room, her words echoing off the chrome walls and hard into both of their large ears.

Tart slapped his hands over his ears. "Quiet it down, will ya?" He trickled his fingers through the copper hair that sat like a silky mop on his head. "Let it go, I'm sure whatever spooked you wasn't the biggest problem in the world, Cinnamon Roll. Nothing to get in the way of you helping."

"B-but it was," A suggestion of anger haunted her words, oblivious to Tart, "A wave of scary just hit my mind and I froze up, terrified!"

Tart sighed and took his hand out of his hair. "That's really weird, because that happened to me too. A picture of some girl dressed interesting came up in my mind at the time. She looked like she was dressed for some costume party."

Cimi clapped and said, "Oh oh oh! Now that I think of it, a strangely attired girl popped up in my head while I was frozen. Who could she be?"

"She could be Ta-Lynn," said a smooth voice coming from the door. Cimi and Tart turned to see that girl, in her costume that consisted of a black tank with a spiky design at the bottom that opened down the middle; a tube-top that had yellow dots at the top covering her chest. White poofy sleeves with yellow oval prints covered her shoulders, and matched her short, poofy skirt that too had yellow oval prints on it. A little below that was yellow stockings with black stripes, and black ankle boots covered her feet. A brunette bob twitched a bit as she smiled wide with her plump red lips and perfect pearly teeth. Long ears poked through the straight, plush hair. A black gloved hand lightly held a weapon that looked like a small pole arm with the sharp point on one end and a silver ball on the other. "And could be of assistance to you!"

The mews mumbled to each other quietly once Kish and Koi had orbed off too, saying they had to go. No explanation of the weird occurrence had been presented, so the girls were disappointed and upset.

Ichigo sat with her chin her hands, wondering what had happened in the few years gap she had been without Kish tagging along after her. Even with a few saucy remarks every now and then, Kish and she kind of had distance compared to her earlier times (constant stalking and out-of-the-blue kissing). Bizarrely, she missed that. But she also missed being with Ryou everyday and saving lives with him. Ichigo might've even considered him as a crush. But now, that was impossible. She was pretty sure it was illegal for someone to be a lot older than someone but still get married or be involved in any romance. Plus, that would be odd. Ryou lay on the loudly colored green couch snoozing lightly. Could he have been the love of her life if she had stayed older? A bigger question would be: would she skip being young just to be with him? This wasn't fun. It wasn't like Ichigo was some kind of philosopher!

And now Ichigo had to deal with the strange power of freezing time. That was unexplored land or maybe something like land ahoy, but the ship's not there yet. Strong waves lap at the edges of her mind boat, shaking her thoughts.

Sahara yawned, waking up from her nap. The situation seemed no different from when she knotted off. Wasn't some big fight coming up or something? Christmas was next week and here they were, lounging and catching up on sleeping hours. Yes, Sahara blamed herself too. But what could she do by herself? Get these people's heart back to normal, maybe.

"When will we do something," Sahara asked.

"I dunno," Tempo mumbled, also bored.

Sahara propped up. "Ichigo? You're somewhat the leader." Ichigo blinked once then shrugged. "_Tsssk_, _tsssk,_" Sahara said, practically hissing.

"Where did Koi and Kish get to? They haven't showed up in a day…" Kuri worried about the two, putting on a pout. "I thought they planned on helping us."

Sahara clenched her sharp teeth and hissed loudly. "I think I have an idea. Think about it, how have they really helped us besides _taking_ information and mental notes on what we're doing?"

Anabell grimaced. "Those traitors! I bet they're working for Tart and Pai!"

Luna looked broken, staring at the floor in disbelief. "Would they do that to us? Kish seemed really heart bent on working with us mews. Change of mind or simply conning all along?"

Sara for once didn't act up and threaten them, but instead stayed seated and just listened. Her fists rested on her knees, Sara's knuckles getting a bit whiter as she clenched them harder. Those boys better just be out doing something on their own.

"What about that freeze up the three aliens had? What was that all about?" Sara asked.

"I'm not sure we will never know," Ichigo said, joining the conversation.

Kish stepped into the room to find three people; his own sister, Tart, and _her_. She had been in Kish's life before, but only caused chaos.

"Why are you here, Ta-lynn," Kish asked coldly.

Ta-lynn's dark eyebrows arched, and she grinned. "Nice height. Are you a munchkin? Or did you just shrink?"

"Not close. Tart turned me thirteen. Didn't you?"

Ta-lynn turned to Tart and he nodded. She laughed sharply, piercing the air. Ta-lynn looked funny, for she was seventeen and was wearing high-heels, giving her a height that conquered the other younger aliens.

Koi orbed in, saw Ta-lynn, and shuddered. "Cold?" Ta-lynn asked with a grin, knowing she had scared him before when she sent glyphs mentally into their minds with her image in it.

"Totally, freezing."

"So, when are we going to corrupt Earth," she asked impatiently, "and who exactly is in it with me? I don't get this that much."

Kish put up his hands. "Wait, wait, wait. When did you come into the plan?"

Ta-lynn shrugged and said she was in everything.

"Not this!" Kish protested, glaring at her.

"Yes, this!" Ta-lynn yelled back, putting on her meanest defiant stare, burrowing her eyebrows.

The two foes wielded their weapons and started to battle, ad Tart, Cimi, and Koi just sat back while Tart explained why Kish loathed Ta-lynn.

"A while back, when Kish was about twenty-nine or so, Ta-lynn was born to Kish's friend, Crepe, and his wife, Cookie. Um, Crepe and Kish wanted a boy that could join the army and help them fight if another war came up. And, Ta-Lynn, as you might've noticed, is a girl. So Kish would fight with her. And for some reason, Kish actually taught her fighting skills, too," Tart finished.

"So, Kish pretty much wants to wring Ta-lynn's neck, while teaching her," Koi said, his eyes following the fighters' quick movements, "Hey, Tart, Kish is an awesome teacher. She's good at fighting."

Ta-Lynn was indeed a fantastic warrior, even if Kish had wanted a boy. She dodged and danced through Kish's strikes, barely getting hit. When she went to slash at her opponent, it wasn't just a lazy whack. Ta-Lynn seemed to actually know what she was doing. Even with this though, Kish knocked her ankles and she fell to the ground. He sighed, shaking his head as if to say; 'If only you were a boy…'

Ta-Lynn stood up and wiped her practically inflated skirt with her long red nails. If she had been sad about disappointing him, it didn't really show on her doll face.

_Sexist… _Cimi thought, shaking her head at the scowl on Kish's face. She slightly leaned forward, anticipating Ta-Lynn to yell at Kish for his insensitivity.

But she didn't. "Whatever," Ta-lynn lightly drawled, getting up with a slow push of her right arm. "Now which one of you extremely _witty _people," she started, grinning after witty to emphasize her point that they were everything but witty, "can direct me into the idea of this horrible plan?"

Cimi reached across her brother and jabbed Tart in the arm, including fingers. A red mark appeared quickly and vanished, just as quick. Even so, Tart looked just past Ta-Lynn, avoiding her eye. Ta-Lynn seemed to notice this; she cocked her head and arched the end of her brow way up high.

"Scared, shorty?" Tart tilted his head upwards to face the remark straight to her face.

It was a large tilt, mind him.

"Nah," he replied, folding his arms across his chest. "Only wimps get scared."

"Then wouldn't your answer be _yes_?" Ta-Lynn had a gift in back talk, but Tart was grand at being bliss about every remark. He shifted his weight to the other leg and sighed, with a smile.

"How wonderful to have you back and at our fighting aid, Ta-Lynn."

**I suppose this would be a time to maybe end this chapter. I get extremely loaded with stuff to do, so typing doesn't really come that easily. If want the full complaint, just check out my profile. Trust me, there will be some mentions. **

**Off that point, I hope you readers liked this chapter. **

**Inner Person: Took you long enough**

**Boom crash spill mushroom cloud**

**Kay, that person has been taken care of. Indeed, another OC has dived into the vast sea of my mind. Woopie, the first villain OC! Technically, Koi and Cimi are sorta villains now. The next chapter will be out of these peoples faces and into something you might have forgotten about in the mist of reading. You'll see! Buh bye ppls, and don't forget to review!**


	12. The Lost and Forgotten

**Another chapter has flown in.**

**Read and Review it.**

**Remember the original creator of Tokyo Mew Mew would not be me.**

**Enjoy!**

"kuh-rrm-mmh-muhf! MMHMFM!!"

_Snap._

"Thanks, that rope was starting to give me a rash! My poor jaw. It's all swollen!"

"Chill, someone will remember we're gone… Right?"

Mint and Pudding sat across from each other, eyes wide. Their hair was ruffled, their faces red with rope burn. But before the rope had been placed, nasty liquid was splashed down both throats. And sure enough, hours later, the familiar youthful faces appeared. How many days had it been? No one knew, but they did know this:

That one simple afternoon, as the newer gang went out to simply get some innocent kids to turn their lives into crazy turmoil, Pudding, Mint, Zakuro, and Lettuce decided it might be nice to _stay _in the cozy hotel. No point really in wasting time just tagging along with crazy folk. So there they were, legs criss-crossed, sitting on Mint's double bed in one of the suites. Cards lay down on the green satin bedspread, facing up and down in various ways.

"What do you mean 30 points? You only have 9 points! Cheater! Cheater," Pudding chanted, fussing and stumbling around on her knees, balancing on the bed. Cards moved and tumbled into different positions.

"What are you, five years old?" Zakuro complained to the child-adult, diving for the cards before they fluttered off the side of Mint's bed like flat, rectangle butterflies.

Lettuced smirked behind her hand of fanned cards. "Doesn't matter," she said, chucking them onto the satin, the small lined design shifting a bit to the tiny weight of hard laminated paper. "I won."

"No fair!" Pudding punched the cream pillow next to her, and then wrestled it to the ground, hitting the floor with a _fump_. There she rolled around, laughing and giggling, "No pillow, you made me lose! See that, Lettuce's pillow is loyal! Ha ha! So take that!"

By this time all of the women (yes, full grown women) had started to argue with the inanimate pillows closest by. They were being giddy, and fell all over each other. As the pillows were being put aside, a rumbling filled the air.

"Hm?" Mint wandered over to her window, pulling aside the curtains. Light poured in, but only for a short time. A ship offered shade to them, landing outside the hotel. Mint opened the window with a hard thrust and called out to Tart, who immerged from the vessel. "Hey, you! What are you doing here again?"

He looked around, then up at her. "I was going to destroy this wall again right now, but would you rather simply come down?"

Mint started to step out of the window but remembered only as a mew she could possibly survive a jump like that. For once Mint actually wished she had her itty bitty wings.

"Oi, Taru-Taru," Pudding squealed, reaching her hand out the window and waving.

"Did you age at all, monkey?" Tart recognized the girly voice, even after all the years. But when he looked at the window for Pudding, she had vanished. Tart's eyes remained on the window, and he scratched his head a little.

The revolving front door spun around a bunch of times before the cheery lady bounded out, but not as quickly as she used to. Tart noticed a few changes in Pudding, though, such as her hair. The pigtails no longer bounced with her, but instead slightly longer pigtails swung back in forth in a more sophisticated manner.

"What's up, alien?" Pudding grinned wide and extended her tan arms.

In a swift motion, Tart grabbed one of her arms and pulled it behind her back. He grabbed to bracelets and clamped one on that wrist, and the other on her other wrist. The wrist bracelet that hadn't been behind her back immediately fused with the other one. Pudding strained to pull them apart, but it was useless.

"They're called fusion cuffs," Tart said with a smirk. "And are inseparable except when you press this button." He pulled a miniature control out, and Pudding's face sank into a melancholy expression.

"How dare you!" A shout filled the air before a foot planted itself on Tart's face. The low heel of her shoe dug into his lip, but Tart grabbed it and threw the foot into the ground. Mint stumbled back in pain, grimacing. Tart started towards Mint with another pair of the cuffs. Before he got too close, Lettuce came out doing backhand springs. Once she became a few steps in front of him, she pushed off her legs backwards, grabbed Tart's shoulders, and pulled his head into a collision with the asphalt.

"You'd better get those cuffs off of my friend and leave. Or else," Lettuce warned, with a cold tone.

Surprisingly, Tart got up with out wincing to the bruise in his head. "And if I don't?"

"Then you'll have to deal with me too!" Zakuro brought back her fist to punch his head. Tart side-stepped and kicked the back of her knees, grabbing both hands and clamping on more bracelets.

Mint was up by now, and she and Lettuce closed in on Tart from both sides. Mint went for his gut, while Lettuce aimed for his head. Tart ducked, grabbing the backs off both of their knees, and pulling them together so that the girls' knees crashed together. Both of them fell, and then their heads hit too. With the open opportunity, Tart whipped out two more bracelets and locked the wrists, metal fusing in a grinding sound.

Tart stepped back and admired his work. Only one minor injury, but he had captured the important and vital original mews. Even if their powers had died away, somehow Pudding, Mint, Lettuce, and Zakuro might've aided the crew. Plus, these women sure could put up a fight! But, of course, Tart had to give them the death poison Pai was finishing up in the ship. Then he would spread it to the rest of _them_.

Tart levitated Zakuro and Mint (I'm not sure if he could do this before, but he can do it now) and dragged Pudding and Lettuce up the entrance, down the halls, and threw them into a chamber.

"It's ready," Pai said monotonously, extending out a thick, purple substance to Tart. Tart took it and forced the liquid down each of their throats. Tart then grabbed coarse rope and tied it around each of their mouths and jaws.

Rubbing his hands together Tart said, "My work here is done."

After he left, the girls sighed and leaned against each others backs, dozing off.

Pudding awoke with a start. A chill went up her spine, scaring her a bit. When Pudding turned to look at Mint, a shocking detail made her gasp.

"Mnnt! Mnnt! Hmm frmmh!" Pudding shook Mint for moments before the blue haired girl's eyes finally fluttered open. She continually yelled at Mint under the muffled rope.

"Frrmm hmm mmfmhm."

Pudding shook her head furiously; knowing neither of them had any idea what they were saying. Mint kicked her legs out stretching and looked up to Pudding, her eyes widening as it dawned on her what Pudding was trying to say. Adolescent faces exchanged expressions of confusion and excitement.

The two shocked girls found their friends snoozing in a heap, thirteen year olds. This was more shocking as to Zakuro, who was befriended when she was about seventeen.

After Zakuro and Lettuce had awakened and realized what happened, they all giggled about the overnight transformation. And in that time their minds were taken off of the fact that they were in a cold cell. The rope didn't stop the fact that they were so close friends that they didn't need words.

Even though they didn't need open mouths to tell each other things, Mint lifted her cuffed wrists, pointing a sharp nail up. With it she sawed slightly at Pudding's rope.

"kuh-rrm-mmh-muhf! MMHMFM!!"

_Snap._

"Thanks, that rope was starting to give me a rash! My poor jaw. It's all swollen!"

"Chill, someone will remember we're gone… Right?" Lettuce's voice quivered, not knowing if she wanted a true answer.

(**If you remember properly, no one had really mentioned anything about the women missing… So I guess no one had remembered. Poor unfortunate souls!**)

Pai marched in, a sword in his hand. He looked cute as a young teen, his hair shorter in a Tart style manner. Pai stabbed the cold, steel floor.

"You will serve us or you will be killed."

**Voila, the end of a chapter. To tell you the truth, I myself had forgotten completely about the four old mews, until one day it dawned on me they had pretty much disappeared. So this was a cover-up story. I like it! Please review!**


	13. Onesided Trust

**A/N: Last chapter somehow came really easily… I hope this one does too! (It didn't, in the end)**

**Enjoy and review please! TTFN Caitlyn**

Ichigo turned uncontrollably in her bed.

_Flames roared on the buildings, eating them up. Sirens rang somewhere, everywhere, and people retreated wherever they could be safe from the intruders. Ichigo's team was in pain, and her own daughter had collapsed on the hard ground, extremely injured. Ichigo frantically looked around for help, but no one was there. A sharp wind split the road in front of her in half, and she fell down the crack, and kept falling._

"_You've lost."_

"No!" Ichigo sat up straight in the bed, panting and heaving.

"What's wrong?" Kuri stood in the doorway, her eyes squinting through the dark. She pulled back a piece of the jungle Kuri called bed-head hair. Ichigo put a hand down on the sheet, curling it up in her fingers. A drip a sweat landed on the pink fleece, and Ichigo looked afraid and shocked.

"Mom? You alright?" Kuri shuffled over and took a seat next to Ichigo. Ichigo looked into her daughter's eyes and pulled her into a hug. Kuri patted her back. "You'll be okay."

Kish lay on the spring cot Tart had put down in his room with his arms crossed behind his head in a pillow manner.

He sighed. Why had Koi and he joined Tart and Pai? They had tried to wipe both of the aliens minds blank, along with the mews. But once it turned out that the potion simply turned them young, they accepted Pai and Tart's offer. Now he would once again be fighting earth. Tart had been contented when Kish and Koi came to them with information on the new mews. Traitors; a good word the two boys.

Kish turned on his side, the springs creaking, and looked at Tart, who was facing the opposite way, so Kish did not see his face.

"Tart? You awake?"

An annoyed hum came from the teen, and he replied; "Now I am."

Kish bit his lip in a silent rue. "Right, sorry. I was just wondering, why again did you want to take over the earth now that our planet has been restored?"

Tart rolled over to face Kish, and his face was straight. "Kish, did you see our supplies at home? We are economically poor even if our agriculture is better! Why, you still have love for humans?"

Kish shook his head, a lie.

"Good. Now go to sleep!"

Kish stuck his face flat into the pillow, pulling the thick sheets past his neck.

Little blue birds chirped outside on a branch in a leafless tree, and the girls(and Tempo) stretched, yawning. Morning mist floated outside and a little light painted a portrait of the window on the carpet. The picture broke when Sara flopped down on the ground, smiling.

"Seems like spring in a way, you know?" Sara mused, hugging herself.

Oh wow, you sure seem happy," Tempo said, sipping his hot cocoa Mika had fixed. "I'm cold, and it's warm in the spring. So, no, it doesn't really."

Sara turned over and propped herself up on her elbows. "Cheer up, grumpy."

Tempo set down his hot drink and threw his hands in the air. "Why? We have to fight a battle soon, and who wants to do that? Not me! Only in a video game is that fun, and there are re-spawns. Life doesn't exactly offer re-spawns."

Kuri remembered the itty bitty fire she put on Tart's shoulder and frowned. "Dang, we really need to practice our fighting skills. I kinda, well, suck." She giggled and pulled out her tambourine-resembling weapon and balanced a little fire on her hand.

Ichigo flipped out and threw her glass of water on the fire and settled back down in her chair. "Uh, sorry bout that…"

Everyone eyed her but then Ryou spoke up, "Kuri has a strong point. Without any practice, we could actually lose earth this time. I'm not saying I'm some kind of master, but I think the key is focusing on your attack while still whipping out a fierce, quick, and sharp attack. Let's go outside to practice, so bring a jacket or a sweater. I know how your mew outfits can be…"

"Um, revealing?" Sahara offered, smiling. Ryou nodded his head and pulled on his jacket, stepping into winter boots.

Not too later, the girls (transformed, so Tempo is a girl) huddled outside with jackets and blankets pulled around their shoulders. Snow climbed about four feet, numbing their ankles.

"Ryou, I think I have most of my techniques down," Tempo said, tightening the scarf around his neck.

"Or so you think," Ryou quipped, smirking. "I made these vials; I know what attacks go into them. So you've figured out the basic bomb cards, and the time bombs. But there's another thing: Ace shower."

"Huh?" Tempo scratched his head and a puzzled expression spread on his face.

Ryou explained: "The ace shower allows you to control up to fifty cards at a time, and you can move them at your will. You can also make them all explode on will. This is difficult, though, so don't expect to get it right at-"

Tempo had ten cards floating around, and he poked Luna as she giggled.

"Be CAREFUL!" Ryou waved his hands at Tempo, and the cards dropped into the snow. "Those can really hurt someone, you know!"

Tempo stomped on the cards, and Luna laughed while she joined in on crushing them.

"Tsk-tsk cards!" Anabell said with a grin.

Ryou smacked his forehead. "We're sorry for their actions," Sahara said, putting her arm around Kuri and her other arm around on Sara, who both nodded.

Ryou slightly laughed and concentrated on the three girls who weren't playing around and started to teach Kuri her moves.

"Close your eyes." Kuri closed her eyes. "Concentrate on your arsonrines." Kuri opened one of her eyes and gave Ryou a questioned look.

"Your arsonrines are the two weapons you are holding." Kuri muttered an '_oh'_ and closed her eyes again. Her weapons began to glow red, and Sara stuck her hands near them, warming her mitten-less fingers.

"Why doesn't the heat hurt her hands," Sahara asked Ryou.

"It's her gloves. They are heat resistant, so Kuri can't feel any heat through them."

Kuri clenched her teeth. "But I can still _hear _people!"

They murmured sorry and moved out of her hearing range before Ryou began to explain Sahara's attacks.

"Okay, Sahara," Ryou began, "Show me your Sahara Rattles."

Sahara reached behind her back and wielded her Sahara Rattles, getting into a fighting stance. She planted her feet in the snow and tightened her grip. Ryou looked up and down, impressed with her natural stance.

"Now show me how you do your Ribbon Sahara Shake move."

Sahara's shoulders slumped. "You expect to just know what you're talking about? Explain _how_ to do that!"

Underneath Sahara's feet the snow melted and water poured into her boots that she had pulled over her sandals. Sahara craned her neck over to Kuri who was in her stance like normal. Sahara squinted her eyes and stared some more, and the ends of Kuri's lips turned up and she made a noise similar to, "pfft" as she was trying her best not to crack up.

"Hey!"

Kuri opened her eyes. "Ex-cuuse me, but I am _trying _to concentrate!" She cracked up and held her stomach with both hands.

"What-ev." Sahara zoned Kuri out and blinked hard, looking back at Ryou. "'Kay, so what were you saying?"

"Actually, you were yelling at me," Ryou stated, rolling his eyes.

"…"

"Ryou, look at me!" Kuri called over, glee and excitement in her voice.

Fire blazed over her head and out of it came the shape of a dragon, its wings spreading out then in and its legs tucked into the inferno belly and dry scales separately moved and flowed. Sparks flew off the spikes that ran down the creature's spine, and teeth gnarled out of the orange and red mouth. Its eyes glared at the innocent snow and when the fire hit the snow the dragon hissed and died.

"Cool, huh?"

Tempo dropped the cards he was playing with and smiled. "That was AWEsome! High five!" He reached his hand out, and Kuri just stared at him with upturned lip. Tempo frowned and his arm retreated to his side.

"Yeah, that is pretty cool," Sara commented, grinning. She put her hand on her hip and looked at Ryou. "Did you give _me_ anything like that?"

"I didn't give Kuri anything. She was a generic mew, from Ichigo."

"Then why doesn't she have a fruit name, too?" Anabell asked.

"Kuri means chestnut. That is a fruit!" Kuri stomped her foot on the wet pavement in protest.

"No, it's not… what are you? Dumb?" Sara gave Kuri a look that expressed what she said, and Kuri rolled her eyes.

"All nuts are simply dried fruit. No wonder you're blonde."

"Hey!" Luna glared at Kuri as her _BLONDE_ (cough cough hint hint) hair whacked her in the face from her jerky movement.

"Just kidding, peoples, just kidding," Kuri joked, and nervously smiled at the blondes.

**A/N: Now that I think about it, there are a lot of blonde peoples in this story: Sara, Luna, Ryou, Mika, and um I guess that's it. But still… ******

Sahara ahemed and Ryou looked at her. "Do you have a cough? You should go inside and get well."

Sahara groaned and gave up. "Ryou, TEACH ME MY MOVES NOW. Or else, I will not fight the aliens, which I did not want to do IN THE FIRST PLACE! So THERE!"

"Alright… alright. To do the Ribbon Sahara Shake, you have to move the small-grained objects with your body and hands. One continuous movement; similar to conducting fire."

Sahara beamed at Kuri, both feeling closer like sisters. A teeny smile escaped from Kuri's blue-tinted, plump lips.

Sahara detached a chunk of gravely sidewalk concentrating (she detached it using her powers, not really strong hands) and with a twitch of her expression it blew into many grainy bits of asphalt. With this new material she swept it through the air, and some portions twinkled downwards in the white-pink-orange splattered sky.

Ichigo perched herself daintily on the rocky steps, watching the slightly appealing sight of trickling sidewalk. She exhaled a great breath, grinned with a half happy expression and half distressed face, and stood, her sudden step scuffing through the snow.

"Just wondering, do you know what Koi uses to fight? If he is now on their side, we need to be informed on that kind of information to help our defense and offense."

Kuri frowned. "How are you so sure that Koi is on the evil side? I think you need to trust him more."

Kicking the snow by her feet and cringing at the sharp cold feet (both definitions), Ichigo muttered to herself softly, "Ho ho ho, I will _never_ trust him."

Kuri's razor-sharp hearing picked it up, but shrugged the comment off her shoulders like a cold yet smooth splash of water. What her mother thought about Kuri's love didn't matter, as long as _she_ knew Koi was good-hearted. Everyone suspected the boy, but they didn't know him like she did. A love to cherish, she wouldn't betray him by believing he had betrayed her, because he would _never_ do some thing like that to her.

Right?

**That's the thirteenth chapter, which took forever to write. Thirteen for good luck? Whatever, that was repeated in a book I'm reading… I learned recently that there is a singer named Mika. He's a guy… o.0 But because I've heard of him, I now love the music he makes and bought his CD. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter I spilled letters and words into oh so carefully and precisely. **

**Trust me, the next chapter won't take as long to post.**

**Why, you ask? Think about it:**

**I have two whole weeks to write stuff! Christmas Break!!!!!  
Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**Want to give me the nicest gift ever? Review! **


	14. Almost Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM, just my many characters and ideas. (Sara, Luna, Anabell, Sahara, and Tempo all do not belong to me!) **

**This story is finally dwindling down and that's why I named this chapter: Almost Over.**

**Chapter 14**

Almost Over

(Quick little beginning):

Objective: Trying to get Kuri to do something!

Ichigo, Kuri, and the group finished training and mostly everyone was in their rooms, either washing up, changing into pajamas, or getting early sleep.

Kuri was down in the loft with the T.V. on, but the volume low, and a book she had picked up at the new book store, Read Between the Lines, in her hands. Her eyes flicked back and forth as she skimmed the pages. The T.V. wasn't heard anymore, and neither was Mika as she flopped on an opposite chair. Mika occupied herself with a flattening iron, trying to get her cursed curls straight. She sighed repeatedly as the curls flipped right back up when the iron finished a strand of dark hair.

"Kuri, do you know how to decently straighten hair?" Mika stared intently at Kuri, getting no response. With an annoyed remark she stormed upstairs; the cord of the iron yanked out of the wall harshly and trailed after her like a pet snake.

The next person to come down was Sara, who skittered up to Kuri and asked her for food. She was too ignored. But Sara wasn't the kind of person that enjoyed being annoyed, and she first tried poking Kuri repeatedly, a known method that makes people give in to paying attention. Kuri sat stiffly like a wall and ignored her with all her strength.

"Wow," Sara muttered, amazed with Kuri's amazing neglecting skills. She wouldn't give up, though! So Sara then flicked Kuri right on the head, and Kuri's eye nearest Sara flinched. Sara smirked, flicking her again, and then again, and again, and right mid-flick Kuri swiftly dropped her book, turned, and grabbed Sara's hand. Then she stared right at Sara, her resentment of the flicking conflict steaming in the air. Sara considered backing off, but figured if she was in trouble already, she might as well accomplish her want.

"Yes?" Kuri's teeth were gritted, a sign of fury.

"I want food! Feed me," Sara said in an infantile voice, batting her eyelashes trying to win over the sour puss of a tired girl.

"No." Kuri picked up the book tenderly, smoothing the creases in the large dent that occurred when she threw it on the floor. Her face disappeared back in it and her eyes returned to their page-flitting state.

No later than she had read one word, Kuri received a hard blow to the head, the weapon: a plastic jar full of rattling jelly beans. With that Kuri lifted herself off the couch, her finger holding her page, and whapped Sara with the (thankfully, paper back) book.

"Fine, I'll cook you something." Sara gave Kuri a confused and puzzled (or confuzzled!) look. One who hits someone normally doesn't do something nice for that person right after that hitting.

So the two girls wandered into the hotel kitchen, and a few customers were mingling around, grabbing a bite a punching in the number and name of the food they bought, so that it would be added to their check.

"So, um, this pan goes here and… this pan goes here…?" Kuri sounded unsure of exactly what the kitchen's silverware was and where the appliances were, and how they worked. She tilted her head and shouted to Mika, "Yo Mika! How does the kitchen work?"

After finger burning and little cuts from slicing various ingredients, a meal was served for the three young girls: Sara, Kuri, and Mika, with her half-straightened hair.

(Objective Trying to get Kuri to Do Something: Success!)

After the slightly delicious meal Sara dumped her plate with a clatter into the sink, rushing up to her room to get on the internet before Luna got on, for when Luna got on, she stayed on.

Mika held a magazine up to the half of her head that had bushy curls and side-stepped to the elevator, trying not to show her embarrassingly uneven hair. Her forgotten plate coldly sat on the table in front of a pushed out chair, and little bits of the dinner cooled and looked like glossy plastic.

With a sigh, Kuri scooped up her and Mika's plate and ran them under the faucet. The cold water pushed everything off the two plates and off of Sara's plate that sat under them in the deep sink. After washing and drying all three dishes she turned the water back on and ran her hands under the tap. A freezing chill tickled her hands and traveled up her arms, and Kuri shook with a shiver. Looking around, and seeing that all the customers had left the kitchen, Kuri summoned her Inferno Rings and pressed them to the faucet, and she saw steam come off the pouring water. Kuri poofed her weapons away and satisfyingly washed her hands.

Just as she pulled the handle down and the water ceased, Kuri heard a strange noise outside. Thankfully, Kuri hadn't put on her pajamas and was still warmly dressed in her usual attire for winter. To make sure she wasn't cold she wrapped a striped scarf around her bare neck. She pushed the glass divider nearest to herself, and all of the dividers in the revolving door spun, pushing Kuri out into the cold night.

She recalled the times when she was little, toddler little, and she would push with all her strength, the divider not budging from its place. Then someone would enter the hotel from outside and the doors would spin suddenly. The first time this happened Kuri was in great shock and just stood dumb-founded. Then the door behind her would come around and nip at her small ankles, Kuri nearly tripping. Somehow she got the idea though to move and teetered with the momentum of the spinning doors, and when the opening of the outdoors came Kuri would hop out of the deadly turning dividers.

But of course this left the poor girl trapped outside alone, and Kuri banged against the nearest door crying her heart out and begging to be let in. Ichigo would notice Kuri missing looking up from whatever she was doing with a puzzled look, and eventually found the sniffling toddler sitting down on the front step with swollen eyes and a red puffy nose. Her mom would pluck her up off the cement step and laugh at her daughter, carrying her inside.

Kuri chuckled at her random memory of the doors and then moved her head side to side looking for the source of the noise. Nothing was to be found until the air in front of her started to materialize.

Then there he was, as he was. His burgundy hair swept his forehead and his light eyes greeted her with worried anticipation. The shining earrings in his ears sang in jingle as they tapped each other, the streetlight reflecting off the gold.

Tears almost welled in her strawberry-lemon eyes at the sight of him. A smile broke out on her evenly tan face, relieved dimples returning. Her heart skipped and back-flipped so many times she almost felt sick with happiness.

"Where have you been," Kuri asked Koi, her voice as high-hopefully as the night sky vastly painted in dark navys and blacks and above them.

Koi swept her into his arms and just held her like that for a few minutes before he let her go. "Does it matter? I missed you so much!"

Kuri gazed up at his eyes and the tears broke free and raced down her rosy cheeks. He was right; she didn't really care exactly _where_ Koi had been, as long as he was here now. This time it was her to wrap her arms around his neck in an embrace. He looked down at her and they shared a kiss that Kuri was very much delightful for.

Ichigo stared out the glossy, ice-crystal window at her daughter who was reunited with Koi, who Ichigo was almost positive was evil, scheming, and working with Tart. She stood up and exchanged her plushy slippers for snow boots near the door, spinning around in the revolving door until it spat her out into the cold like Kuri. Ichigo peered at Kuri and Kuri peered right back, wondering what was wrong.

"Look Mom! Koi is back," Kuri exclaimed, getting excited and hugging Koi again, still keeping her eyes on her mother.

Ichigo's eyebrows sunk and her eyes faded. "Don't you get it Kuri? Koi is against us now! He's betrayed us!"

Kuri gasped, turning to Koi. "Is this true?" Her words were doubtful though as they came out.

Koi shook his head vigorously and redirected the blame to Ichigo. "She just doesn't like us being together. From her experience with Kish, your mom must think all aliens are perverted liars. She's just trying to split us up!"

"Kuri! He's your enemy! Don't listen to Koi, he's only going to turn you against us and then we will lose. That's what they _want_. Please," Ichigo begged her daughter, hot tears welling up in her eyes, too.

Kuri removed herself from Koi and clutched her head, her raspberry hair scrunching up in her fingers. "Ugh! Stop it!"

Kuri stared past them both, up high, with distraught eyes and an agitated expression. A decision was to be made; Koi, or her own mother?

Ichigo's tears poured down her face and Ichigo thought of the time when Kuri's tears burned down her face and they shared a conflict also involving Koi. Why didn't she get that he was trying to split them apart?

Oh yeah. Kuri wouldn't remember because Ichigo had flipped back time before things got out of hand. Ichigo had a strong instinct feeling that she shouldn't play with the time at this moment though.

The disappointed and pitied look on Kuri's face broke Ichigo's heart, and it made her feel like a failure in her own daughter's eyes. So as silence grew in the bunch pressure was put on Kuri and it was killing her.

Koi pulled a last minute move and pulled Kuri to him by the waist caringly, looking at her with uncertainty and swayed her decision with the comment, "I thought we were going to be together forever." A tear slid down his face and Kuri, feeling it was okay now, let her tears fall away and they came in great quantities, dripping to the ground and the snow where they hit slowly melting.

And she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, fidgeted with her mittened fingers, and looked back and forth nervously. Mother, Koi, Mother, Koi.

Kuri's lips parted and she said…

**After many weeks of ignoring and procrastinating I finally sat down one night and typed this up. It only took me two days! I tried my best for a decent cliff hanger but I really didn't know how to end it. If my plan goes well, the next chapter will be the LAST!!! I'm so excited!**

**Don't forget to R&R! Bukitten**


	15. Ignored Chapter

This chapter is dedicated to:

**I really, really, **_**really**_** did not want to do this chapter. What has it been, more than two months since I posted the other one? Yeah, in that time I procrastinated this writing as much as I could. But I made a bet with a friend that reads this (Misha12) and she won and I was forced to finally type this up… T-T **

**I do not own TMM.**

**Chapter 15 (T-Tx2)**

Ignored Chapter

Ichigo's round-as-saucers eyes poured their despair into Kuri when she mistakenly glanced at her deprived mother. Guilt and pressure both clouded Kuri's mind. Pros and cons whizzed around confusingly as she speed-thought about the decision of a life-time.

"I-I," She stuttered, shaking her head with slightly raised shoulders. But with a tear-wipe for her cheeks and under her eyes, Kuri's face stiffened and she became serious, "I choose Koi."

Ichigo sharply inhaled, uttering a strange noise. Her face turned from a light pink shade to a dark red and she looked like a Valentines Day card, minus the dried tears. They had stopped running down her face once the tears ran out.

Kuri gave off the vibe of ignoring her mother, but inside she was ready to burst. Instead of combusting, though, she clung onto Koi's waist and both blurred and eventually altogether disappeared.

Ichigo stood for countless minutes in shock until a ghastly chill ran through her body, forcing her to shiver vigorously and turn on her heel, stepping inside to regain warmth.

Kuri and Koi landed softly on the cold, steel floor of the alien ship, a sunny-haired alien turning her head to see who was coming in. She smiled nicely at Koi as a welcome, but then gave a Kuri a scared and intimidated stare, not accustomed to Kuri's strange clothes and cat characteristics: something not common around aliens. Koi gave the girl a stern look.

"Cheesecake, make sure that you have packed and left by this evening, like everyone else that is not in the military," Koi said to her with a nod, "You do not want to get caught up in anything, for sure."

Cheesecake nodded back quickly, gathering her clattered papers and rushing out of the room with a feeble, "Thanks."

Kuri let go of Koi and looked around the room. "Why does this seem familiar? Oh right! This is the second time I've been here."

Koi looked at her apologetically. "Yeah, sorry about the whole kidnapping thing awhile ago."

She giggled and told him it was fine.

Koi led Kuri down some winding halls and once she faintly smelled some food, the scent became stronger and stronger, until Koi pushed open swing doors to a dining hall with an outstretched mahogany table. Plates with intricate designs on them lined the edge of the enormous table and silverware decorated the sides. Koi pulled a chair out for Kuri and she sat down on the carefully threaded cushion and relaxed against the dark wood back of the chair. He then sat down himself and picked up a silver, polished bell that lay silently in front of them. Koi rang it, and a waiter hurried out with glasses of water and a notepad along with a pen that was behind his ear and had strange writing on it.

"Your orders?" The waiter was very patient as he pulled the pen out of his light golden hair and waited for Kuri as she flipped through the many pages of extravagant foods in a foreign language. Soon she just gave up, sighed greatly, and turned to Koi to help her.

"Er, we will both have cabiour and a small bit of fev drine." After his order, Kuri turned to Koi and gave him a ­'_what-in-the-world-did-you-just-order?' _look.

"You'll like it," He reassured her with a dazzling white smile.

So while she was worrying about the food, Kuri looked down at the grand table. Seeing all the assorted silverware, she thought back to when she had to learn what silverware was used for what in middle school. There was at least ten more pieces with different shapes each now. She groaned, receiving a worried look from Koi. But before she could explain her problem, the tall swinging doors about and Pai came in through them.

"Greetings, err…" He stared at Kuri, obviously not knowing the girl's name.

"Kuri," she spat at him, a slightly bitchy tone in her voice.

"Mmhm." He almost rolled his eyes and turned to Koi, who had placed his hand on Kuri's thigh to keep her from jumping up and attacking the arrogant alien. "So if I'm correct, we go to Earth tomorrow for battle. And she's helping, I presume?" Pai's attention was back on Kuri, but the question was for Koi.

"I'm w_hat_?" Kuri asked, her voice cracking a bit when she said _what_.

Koi's arm moved so it was around her neck (a nice way, not like trying to strangle her) "You chose me over Ichi- I mean your mom, right? Doesn't that mean you will fight along side us?"

Kuri remained puzzled as she stared blankly at Koi, and then blankly at Pai. She fiddled with a spoon (if that is what it was) that had a dip on the end of the handle and a very wide but short scooping part (forgot what that's called). Then she started tapping it against the table gently, a soft _ping_ coming out of the strange utensil.

Pai flinched and grabbed the spoon out of her hand. "Don't do that. So what's it going to be?"

Kuri deeply sighed a looked at Koi, who mouthed, "Please?"

"Um, I don't want to. Are you going to kill me now?"

Pai scoffed at the idea. "No! Not at all! But we might do this." Immediately after Pai finished his sentence, Koi grabbed Kuri's right arm and held it out to Pai, who inserted a needle into her. Kuri passed out, her limp body slumping onto Koi, and Pai hauled her over his shoulder, grunting because she was taller than he since he too had been turned 13 (if you forgot) and happened to not be the tallest person when he was that age.

"Poor girl, she was taken too? And Kuri was the team's last hope…"

Kuri heard low murmurs and opened her eyes ever so slightly to see who was talking.

"Oh look! She's finally waking. That was some injection they used!"

Seeing girls without any large ears and not too pale skin, she relaxed. In fact, these people seemed familiar.

"Do I know you," Kuri groaned.

"Yup!"

A perky young girl with braids and a small hyper face smiled cheerfully down on her (Kuri was on the floor). Kuri leaned up on her elbows and looked at the ordinary girl on her left, the monkey-ish girl that had replied to her on her right, the bored girl with purple hair in the corner, and finally a haughty girl that Kuri almost didn't notice, who was filing her damaged manicure.

"Where am I? One moment ago I was having a nice dinner with Koi, and now I'm here…?" Kuri turned her head side to side, looking for some evidence of her location.

"She doesn't remember?" The green-haired girl on her left questioned to pretty much all the other girls in the cell.

"Ah-bviously," Miss Ostentatious stated rudely, looking up from her filing.

"What," Kuri looked all the girls in the eyes and continued her question, "What? What did I forget?"

"Well, first of all," the girl in the corner spoke, surprising Kuri, "We are your mom's friends, Zakuro, Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding. You don't recognize us because of our age transformation." Kuri snapped her fingers and her face brightened, and she nodded in realization to their familiar faces.

"And," Zakuro continued, "Have you seen what you're wearing? I highly doubt that's what you wore to your little dinner date."

Kuri for the first time looked at her outfit, which was a fancy dress with ruffle everywhere they would look pretty, many golden threads running along stitches, a floral pattern on the torso part of the dress, the sleeves were on her upper arms, revealing creamy shoulders, and a very large, off-white skirt-part of the dress with white silk and lace lining the inner layer. Jewelry adorned her neck, including gold, silver, and sterling chains, charms, and more.

"Uhh." Kuri was speechless at her renaissancey outfit and blushed at the awkwardness.

A boy's voice came from outside the cell, and Tart appeared, smirking. "Hey, do you want a different outfit?"

Confused, Kuri turned to the girls, who shrugged. "Ummm, yeah? But before, why am I wearing this?"

Tart chuckled, "When you transformed back to your non-mew self, we had to put you in an alien outfit, but that was all we had; A royal dress that had been prepared for the princess Dream when she had come awhile back." After laughing about the reminiscent, he went back to what he was doing.

Tart fished around in his pocket (don't ask where the pocket is, I don't know) and pulled out a set of keys, trying each one in the key hole until one made a _click_ sound and the bars creaked open, Tart grabbing Kuri's gloved arm and yanked her out. He quickly shut the bars, trapping the other girls in.

Leading Kuri to a shabby closet on the other side of the prison-like hall, Tart pulled the closet doors open and flicked through outfits and outfits before he chose one and slid it off the hook, handing the assembled clothes to Kuri.

"Try it on," he demanded, motioning to a door across the hall.

She scurried over to it and opened the door, stepping inside and shutting the door tightly before peeling off the many layers of the extravagant dress. She slipped on the black pants, which seemed tough but smooth and legging-like, and lengthened her legs. She next grabbed the first layer of the shirt, which was similar to a tank-top, but with a different texture that seemed had only been used with the aliens, for she had never seen such a top on Earth, or else she would have bought it. But next came a pull over that seemed normal, with a bit of puff in the sleeves and a slim-fitting cut, except for the fact that it was chain mail. Kuri frowned as she looked in the mirror; the chain mail was random. Shrugging and figuring chain mail was better than being punished by Tart for not putting it on, she moved on to arm-warmers that were thick yet stylish. Last, Kuri tugged on brown ankle boots that seemed familiar to the boots that Kish wore.

Kuri opened the door, stepping out in her new outfit with the dress gently in her hand. Tart took the dress, tucked it away, and inspected her armor. (Oh woops, did I say armor? I guess that gave something away) With a satisfied nod he pushed her back in the cell, pulling out Lettuce, who returned with a similar get-up only with different colors and slight different styles on the top. The chain mail remained.

Eventually all the girls sat puzzled in the cell, dressed in full-length leggings, boots, and chain mail. Tart stuck his arm through the cell bars, a handful of pony-tail holders in his hand. Each girl took one, pulling their hair into hair ponytails, including Pudding, who undid every single one of her braids and tugged the wavy hair into a messy up-do.

Tart smiled with content, knowing his job was done. They were ready for battle, whether they knew it or not.

Nothing stirred in the sleeping Hope Hotel, including Ichigo who sat in a depressed heap, sleeping with her mouth open and her pink hair spread across the back of the vibrant green recliner that contrasted her mood and appearance. She was awakened by a bustling Mika, who hurried in with supplies and canned foods piled up in her arms.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo sat up, rubbing her eyes and staring questioningly at her flustered blonde friend.

"I'm getting stuff ready for a safe shelter, for when the aliens attack. I can assume it will be crazy and things will be blowing up catawampus!" Mika's eyes were wide, and that was the last of her face before she hurried off with the shelter supplies. Next to come down was Ryou, who spared any comment for Ichigo, and moved right along after Mika to get ready for hiding.

_Cowards_, Ichigo thought, but then again, they didn't have any powers like her. Then it dawned on her once more the importance of today. She was fighting aliens, and her daughter at that. In more sad shock that hadn't completely filled her yet, Ichigo sunk deeper into the chair.

The Mews poured out of the elevator, all crowding around Ichigo, who had fallen asleep once more.

"Cat nap?" Sara offered, grinning at her joke. The only other person to acknowledge her, though, was Tempo, who smiled with her.

Ichigo croaked, "Oh whatever, just become your Mew-selves and then… fight. Go, fight, win!"

"Now you just sound like a tired cheerleader," Anabell said, nudging Ichigo's limp arm, "C'mon, don't think you aren't helping. It's partly your fault the world might end today."

"Let's not blame anyone," Sahara said sweetly, grabbing a black brush off the side table that basked in exotic floor lamp light, handing it to Ichigo. Ichigo pulled it through her hair, the knotty mess becoming silk and straight locks.

Looking around for any possible hotel customers, Tempo made sure it was safe before transforming into his Mew form, taking a girlish figure once again. The other Mews followed in suit, all transforming. Ichigo lifted herself off the recliner with a grunt, finally transforming into her familiar pink outfit and sleek black ears and tail.

Luna shuddered, partly because of the cold and partly because of the anxiety. "So we're really doing this. Really fighting. I don't know about you guys, but I'm scared."

Sara chuckled, "I'm thrilled! I've always wanted to kick butt!"

Ichigo stayed silent, the only noise from her the tap of her boots against the floor as she turned around and shuffled towards the exit of the hotel. Safety of inside was gone as all of the Mews left the building. They all knew this, and most were frightened.

The silence was broken as the chorus of Low (by Flo Rida) rang out from Ichigo's cellphone.

"_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans, boots wit the fur, da whole club was-_"

Ichigo blushed at the embarrassing (on her part) ringtone and quickly tapped her iPhone, pressing the cell against her ear.

"Uh, hi Kuri," Ichigo murmured dejectedly, and paused, listening to the other side of the conversation, "Yeah. Mhm. Kay, see you soon sweetie." There was no reply on the other end.

Everyone's anxious-to-know faces leaned towards Ichigo, and she looked down, depressed.

"Well? What did she say, Ichigo," Sara asked.

"They're on their way," Ichigo said, her face turning the color of her hair.

Tart scanned over the fighters the others and he had achieved in gaining. But were they any good?

"So," Tart started, "How are you with your attacks?"

Mint chuckled. "Oh those things? Well, none of us have used them in about 30 years."

Everyone laughed loudly at Tart's deer-in-the-headlights look, because they knew no one had considered this.

"Well, I could at least try," Lettuce said and continued, "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

Lettuce's little green castanets appeared, and Tart was instantly soaked. The girls giggled.

"See? Still work, as long as we have our little thingy-mabobs." Lettuce held up her charm.

"Ribbon Pudding Inferno!" Pudding called, testing out her attacks too. They worked, and the ground was ripped up, earning Pudding a stern look from Tart.

"Ooo! Me too! Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mint shot her arrow into the steel wall nearest, and Zakuro was the last to try her attack.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" Zakuro's attack further damaged the spot where Mint's arrow had been.

Kuri smiled. "And of course, Ribbon Kuri Rose!" (If you hadn't noticed, I changed the name of her attack…) Flame erupted into the air, but Kuri sucked it back into her arsonrines before anyone was injured.

Tart briefly clapped his hands together and said, "Ah, that's a relief. As long as you all can fight, we're good to go."

"What are we, packaged food? I mean, good to go?" Kuri grumbled, the others chortling laughter.

Tart grunted and shuffled all the girls out of their holding cell and they advanced down the hallway, towards a rounded circular room. Kuri stared tantalized at the glowing blue rings that ran around the area of the floor. The whole setting was eerie, not including the fact that the blue lighting danced across everyone's face so that they looked ghostly and menacing. Tart's face was the most chilling.

"Earth; Asia; Japan; Momomiya, Ichigo's location ," Tart murmured aloud as he punched in locations on a touch screen. "Mmkay, people, brace yourself."

The room shook forcefully until the sight was taken from everyone's eyes and when it returned they were above the familiar city that was Ichigo's known location, floating in the anti-gravity bubble Tart had made.

Looking over the quiet town, the girls wondered how they had accepted to fight against their friends. Even for their own lives, this was not excepting.

"Not having second thoughts, are we now?" Tart questioned with a smirk and a brow-raise.

Despite her new brave personality, Lettuce shuddered and depression poured over her expression and she confessed, "I-I cannot do this! I can't do this to Ichigo!"

"Is that so?" With that comment Tart stole a kiss from Lettuce, while pressing a needle into her wrist. When he pulled back he said, "Follow me."

Something changed in Lettuce's eyes that Kuri couldn't quite place, and she stiffened.

"Yes," was all Lettuce said in reply; she didn't even blush at the kiss.

The girls' eyes widened in confusion and fear as they stared at Lettuce. Pudding stared at the puncture that glowed a dim purple on her wrist, the source of Lettuce's sudden obedience.

Mint must've been focusing on the same thing, because she whispered, "Could we extract it someway?"

"Bendy straws?" Pudding replied in the same hushed tone, trying to ease up the moment.

But panic returned as Tart passed more needles to Lettuce and she flipped them towards the huddle of girls, all under a second. Lettuce then grabbed Kuri and Mint's hands (Mint cursed and Kuri screamed) with one hand and with the other injected them. With the last two needles she lunged for Zakuro first, who almost collapsed once the liquid was inserted, and then Pudding who quickly pleaded Lettuce for remembrance that they were her friends. It was no use, and Pudding was quickly affected by the shot. Now all the girls attentively stared at Tart who folded his arms.

"Alright, _now_ let's go."

Ichigo's eyes followed Kuri's shape downwards as the group of traitors (minus Tart, who had never been with them) landed. Ichigo's team nervously fidgeted, even more nervous at the fact that Tart's team wasn't broken at all and they all just intensively stood still.

"Well then," Tart said, stepping forward, causing Ichigo's team to go into a defensive stance, "En garde."

**Awhile back I starred something:**

**Alien foods**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know, and I feel guilty, that it's been a couple of months since the last update, and I had said that the update would be faster this time. -- Lesson of the day: Don't listen to me…**

**Review, please! If I don't get at least more than 2 reviews, which was about how many I got for the last chapter, I think I'll give up all together….**

**Oh yeah, next chapter: War**


	16. End Finally!

"Well then," Tart said, stepping forward, causing Ichigo's team to go into a defensive stance, "En garde

**Thanks everyone who has read my story, and extra thanks to all who reviewed!! Finally, this is the last chapter, but I am sort of sad it's over. Just kidding, it's like 5 tons were just lifted off my shoulders! NEWAYS, I had fun writing this story, and I hope everyone had fun reading it!**

**TTFN and happy readings!**

**I do not own TMM. I would have a nicer laptop if I did.**

**A/N: Someone wasn't sure in a review so I'll make this clear: Pretty much EVERYONE is now 13, except Ryou. Kay now we're all good :D**

**(Don't forget to review!!)**

"Well then," Tart said, stepping forward, causing Ichigo's team to go into a defensive stance, "En garde."

**Chapter 16: War**

The first sound made was Anabell's epe sliding out of its holder on her hip, and then the quiet _tap _as the tip rested on the ground.

"Ribbon Anabell Assault!" Anabell darted forward, ready to slash at Tart, but suddenly Ta-Lynn appeared before her and countered Anabell's attack with her own fury of slashes. They constantly attacked, blocked, and attacked each other, in a never ending series of sword against sword. The others stared blankly at the fighters, before realizing that they, too, were supposed to be in combat.

Sahara called out her attack chant, "Ribbon Sahara Shake!" and pulled some cement from the ground, hurling the already crushed sediments at Tart's head. But before it hit him, a "Ribbon Kuri Rose!" burst into the air, and the groups of shattered ground erupt into flames, falling helplessly to the ground in ashes.

Desperately urging the brainwashed girls to come to their senses, Tempo and Sara hurtled their attacks at the older mews and Kuri, who blocked and countered them easily. But one explosive card took down Pudding, and no sooner than you could say, "Aww, poor Pudding!" Pai had already orbed to her side, healing her injury.

"Oh no, you don't!" Luna charged at Pai calling, "Ribbon Candy Swirl!"

When he dropped Pudding from the attack, Sara jumped in and caught her, bringing her to safety. Even if she was under the influence of some drug that made her obedient to the wrong people, she was still a friend.

Back in the battle, Kish, Koi, and a few other aliens joining them had emerged from the aliens' ship, and had begun to fight the outnumbered Mews. Things were not looking good for them, and they tried their best to snap the other girls back to normal. Even Ichigo lashed out at Kuri.

"What the hell are you doing, Kuri? Get a hold of yourself!" Ichigo yelled, while dodging Kuri's constant waves of flame that lapped at Ichigo in sheets of thick heat.

Ichigo had her share of attacks aimed towards Kuri, but both girls didn't hurt each other badly. Ichigo had some little burn marks and Kuri had a few bumps and bruises here and there, but neither of them hurt very much. That is until Ichigo mis-stepped and fell, crashing her head into the curb. As Kuri witnessed blood spill out from the back of Ichigo's head, she finally snapped back. With her return was a scream. She constantly cried mom, over and over again, breathlessly and the breaks in between filled with choked sobs, and she supported up Ichigo's shoulders making her head slump backwards. This was all unknown to everyone else, though, because her cries were drowned out by the war taking place just behind her back.

The New Mews weren't giving up. Tempo attached detonator cards onto Sara's weapons, and she yelled, "Ribbon Candy Drops!"

The large circular candy-like weapons skidded across the road in the middle of the enemies. Tempo snapped his fingers, and they exploded, and some of the aliens dropped to the ground, along with Lettuce, who was already injured to begin with.

But the duel between Ta-Lynn and Anabell was wearing thin; Anabell was tiring and Ta-Lynn had all the fighting spirit in the world. As a finishing blow, Ta-Lynn smashed the side of her sword into Anabell's ribs. Anabell collapsed onto the hard ground, coughing up blood.

Luna direly threw her attacks at Pai, who slashed her with fierce air currents, swaying them with his giant fans. Kish, Zakuro, and Mint occupied Tempo and Sara, and in the crossfire between them the roads ripped up unmercifully and any gardens on the sides were uprooted.

Tempo and Sara almost seemed to be dominating when Zakuro went down with a shriek after her gut was hit hard with a "candy drop" thrown by Sara (they seemed more like 2 ton loads of metal). The fear in Mint's eyes was clear when two cards stuck to both her arms, and they exploded, making her arms practically useless from the serious injury.

So it was Kish versus Tempo and Sara. But lucky for Kish, Sara was already slowing down and had various injuries scattered across her body. She was down for the count when Kish delivered an uppercut to her gut with his fist.

Kuri turned away from her mother, to witness what Ichigo had in that dream, not too many nights ago. Her friends were falling, one by one, and she couldn't do much about it. Why were the aliens fighting them anyways? Hadn't they already restored their planet? What was the purpose of this? And besides, weren't they going to make the toys evil or something like that, instead of mindless battle?

She was going to get answers. Kuri gently let down her mother, tears pouring down her face, and stormed back to the battlefield. Sahara was molding road into weapons and trying to take down Tart when Kuri came over. It wasn't going so well.

"Make me a sword," Kuri demanded, not in the mood for being polite.

Sahara was unfazed by Kuri's tone and instantly pulled cement from the sidewalk, turning it into a sword. A ratty, unwell made sword, but a sword none the less.

Tart came at her, but she wrapped fire around his wrists and pressed in, and he immediately drops his weapons and howled at the pain. She drew the fire away but burn marks stayed, and Tart stayed on his knees.

Pai glanced over at his screaming comrade, but his expression did not change. Luna took this chance to lunge at him, attacking him with her last might. Pai quickly parried her, and he eventually won, pushing her onto the ground. Pai almost slashed her across the face with a sharp gust of wind, but Anabell shoved him from her painful spot on the ground. Pai only inflicted a scratch to Luna's face, making her wince.

Luna looked over to Anabell, both of them on the ground and smiled a thank you. She smiled back and weakly said, "That's what sisters are for."

Anabell wimpered and more tears spilled out of her eyes when Pai delivered a kick to her ribs, possibly cracking on or two. After that she blacked out.

Kuri charged right up to Kish and put the sword to his neck. Both Pai and Tart started to rush towards her, but she yelled, "Stop!" and she raised her other hand, flames circling the other aliens, enclosing them. She started screaming at him many things in confusion and lots of profanity mixed in, before Kish held up his hands and told her to slow down.

"You! You caused all of this… this betrayal, and war, and pain! You've caused my mother death," She motioned to the lifeless Ichigo, making Kish- who might have still had feelings about her- gasp, "and have inflicted on all my friends. Why? Why did you do all of this? You have your own planet!" Kuri raised her voice even louder, if it was possible. "Why?!"

"Domination over everything," Kish simply said. This made Kuri press the cement sword harder into his neck, a bit of blood trickled down to make a stain on Kish's shirt.

"You will leave. Now."

Kish raised his eyebrows. "And if we don't?"

Kuri applied more pressure. "Then I will behead you, and Tart, and Pai, and even Koi."

With that last alien's name, Kuri noticed that Koi was missing. He was smart in doing that, because his life was the one Kuri would have the most enjoyment in taking.

For the first time, Kish appeared scared. He also realized that Kuri wasn't kidding. She was filled with rage, and would most likely go ahead and actually kill him.

So he orbed away, and Kuri let down the rings of flame. The other aliens followed his lead and orbed away as well. Kuri dropped to her knees and sobbed, silently this time, as Tempo, the only other person that was well enough to walk, tried to comfort her.

"My mother is…" Kuri stared forward blankly, completely unaware of her surroundings anymore. "Koi is…" She let out a sudden yelp. "They're all gone! No! Don't be gone!" She shook terribly and Tempo hushed her and spoke to her in a soft voice, anything to get Kuri to calm down. But she continued to mutter and cry.

Her noises became a subtle gasp and her eyes faded and Tempo looked at her in confusion, until he looked down and saw the sword. It was through her stomach, and it was Kuri who had pushed it in. Tempo called out for help, but he knew she wasn't going to live. The other girls looked over, every single one of them devastated and in shock.

So, Kuri and Ichigo were lost that day, and the others grew to be fine, with not too bad lives. The animal genes in the Mews wore off this time, instead of staying inside the girls' bodies forever. Everything was fairly normal for them, except for Ryou who had feelings for Ichigo and never truly healed.

That's life.

**There you go. My long story has come to an end. Oh my gosh, this chapter was a bit worse than what I had hoped for. There were no funny parts or nothing! **

**Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this story, and please read and review!**


End file.
